Holding On to the Rooftops
by mR.peRSonALiTY
Summary: This is a fic based partly upon the song Rooftop by Seven Channels. Something happens, and Scott’s world is pulled from under him. Can Shelby save him from his despair, or will it be too late?*FINISHED*
1. Little Red Umbrella

Holding On to the Rooftops- Little Red Umbrella  
  
Summary: This is a song fan fic based partly upon the song Rooftop by Seven Channels. Something happens, and Scott's world is pulled from under him. Can Shelby save him from his despair, or will it be too late?  
  
Author's Note: This is going to take a few chapters to build it up.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Higher Ground or the song by Seven Channels. You can try to sue me but you will never find me muahahahaha…  
  
"Okay, Cliffhangers," Peter said excitedly. "Now you know I am trusting you to do the right thing. We're about to leave in 10 minutes, so make sure you are all packed up. I will be handing out your money in a minute. Oh, and Scott and Shelby, get off the car. "  
  
Shelby turned to Scott and they both laughed, and then rolled off the hood of the car.   
  
"I get shotgun," Juliette yelled.  
  
"No, whoever gets there first gets shot gun," David said and started to run for the car. He opened up the door and plumped himself down.   
  
"Why do they call it shotgun anyway?" Auggie asked.  
  
"Because back in the olden days when they had wagons, the person who would sit next to the driver carried a shotgun," Daisy said all-knowingly.   
  
Shelby laughed. "It doesn't matter David, Peter already told Juliette she could have shotgun."  
  
David got out of the car with a solemn look on his face. "No fair."  
  
Shelby smiled; lately David and her had been getting along a lot better. Scott walked around the car and pulled Shelby into his arms. "We get the backseat."  
  
Shelby turned around to face him with a big grin on her face. "Yeah, and so does Daisy."  
  
"I didn't know you were into that Shel," Scott said with a devilish grin on his face.  
  
Shelby just rolled her eyes and went to get her bags. She was half way to her dorm when the rain started pouring. Shelby tried to cover her head with her arms as best she could. It was only Eight A.M. and already the sky was dark. Shelby was in such a rush to get in to her dorm she didn't even notice she had ran head long into some one. Shelby fell back onto the ground startled. She got up wiped her butt off and looked up to see who she had almost plowed over. It was a man, more a teenager with dark brown hair that was hanging down in his eyes because of the rain. His shirt clung tightly to his abs, and his sopping wet pants did him justice as well, Shelby noticed.  
  
"I'm so sorry," the man said in a low gritty voice.  
  
"Hey, it's no problem," Shelby said as best she could trying to make her way out of the rain once again.   
  
"Umm, would you like to borrow my umbrella?"  
  
Shelby looked at his soaked clothing. "If you have an umbrella why aren't you using it?"  
  
The man laughed. "You guys don't do things the same way we do back home. Normally when it rains we go outside and play in it. I brought my umbrella just in case the head guy said something."  
  
"You mean Peter?"  
  
"Yeah, him."  
  
"Are you a new student here or something?" Shelby asked confused. He looked a little older than her, but not old enough to be a counselor.   
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, the rain must have muddled my manners. Hello, I'm Aubrey, I'm a Ridge Runner or something like that."  
  
"Aubrey, umm, hi, I'm Shelby. I'm a Cliffhanger."  
  
"Well, I bet you are," he said with a spark in his eye.  
  
The rain continued to pour but Shelby didn't even notice. She looked around her, and felt a blush began to rise on her neck. "Where do you come from? I mean, I never met any one past six who like getting dirty in the rain."  
  
"Dirty? No, the rain washes everything away. It's like nothing matters. And I'm from Texas."  
  
"Texas, that's… nice."  
  
"What? You thought all they had there were steers and queers?"  
  
Shelby let out a nervous laugh. She couldn't tell he was from Texas by the accent. Of course, she guessed they probably didn't really talk like the people on Varsity Blues did. "No, no, I just. Umm, actually, I need to be going. I would like to borrow your umbrella, but I probably wouldn't be able to give it back to you for like a week or so."  
  
"That's fine," he said. Then in a lightened tone. "I know I can't give it as good a home as it deserves. I'm just glad I know I'll be putting it in your able hands."  
  
Shelby laughed and took the red umbrella from his outstretched arms. "Thanks, oh and don't worry, I'll be sure to take good care of it."  
  
"I know you will," he said and walked off slowly. Shelby stood there for a minute before realizing what she was supposed to be getting her bags. She opened up the red umbrella even though she was already dowsed, and went towards her dorm.  
  
When Shelby finally returned everyone was already in the car except for Scott. "Shel, if those were really heavy I would have gotten them for you. I mean look at you, you're soaking wet. Here," Scott said as he put his jacket around her. Then he took her bags and put them in the trunk of the luggage car.  
  
"Thanks," Shelby said and climbed into the car.   
  
"Shelby, what took you so long? I said ten minutes. And look at you, you're soaking," Peter said.  
  
"It was raining, and I didn't want to slip and fall by hurrying. I'm so sorry captain."  
  
"Shelby," Peter said in a condescending tone.  
  
"Hey Peter, lay off. She's wet and we're all tired," Scott said climbing in after her.  
  
Daisy complained about having to share a seat with one semi-wet person, and another dripping wet one. After a minute or two she layed off. But Shelby hadn't noticed all that much, she was too busy thinking about Aubrey. Finally she drifted off to sleep and woke up a few hours later. She had to squint to check the clock. It was noon, but judging by the sky you would think it was midnight. "I like watching you sleep," Scott said form next to her.  
  
Shelby smiled. And Scott wrapped his arms around her as she snuggled into his chest. She stayed there in bliss. All thoughts of the mysterious Aubrey forgotten.  
  
~*~*~*~  
We would sleep to the glow of the exit sign,  
Dream that the world was yours and mine,  
Better run if you want shotgun,  
The day was dark but it was all good and fun.   
~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note: So, that's it so far. What did you think? Well, please review. All I am asking for is one. But, you know, more would make me want to post faster. 


	2. A Seed of Fear

Holding on to the Rooftops- A Seed of Fear  
  
Scott watched as Shelby breathed in and out slowly, peacefully. Watching her sleep put him at rest. It was like everything was perfect. Shelby wiggled around for a minute and then ended up exactly where she had been in the first place, her head resting on Scott's chest. Scott sighed. He was glad Shelby was getting some sleep, but he couldn't even put his mind at rest. He was worried about what Peter's little surprise was that required a five day road trip, and what with being cramped in the car for six hours he needed to stretch. Scott poked his head up careful to not wake Shelby. Everyone was asleep except for Peter, Sophie, and himself. Even Daisy had managed to wonder off in to a fitful sleep where she would occasionally start talking about getting to the unicorns. Scott let out a deep heavy sigh.  
  
"Peter, do you think we could stop for a second, I need to stretch my legs."  
  
Peter looked back at Scott shocked to see someone was awake. Then he shook his head. "Sorry Scott, but we're the only ones awake. Maybe in an hour or so."  
  
"But Peter, I'm dieing here," Scott whined.  
  
"I know… Well, I suppose if you want to take the risk of waking three other people up I would have means for stopping."  
  
"Sure, throw it all on me. Let me get my head bitten off."  
  
"You're the one who wants to get up."  
  
Scott sighed and layed back in his seat. He didn't really need to stretch his legs, but he needed something to do. Finally he settled his gaze back on Shelby's beautiful face. As she breathed in and out her cheeks making only the smallest movement.   
  
  
  
Sitting there he let his mind wander off into a semi-daydream. He was with Shelby sitting at a table together sipping coffee. He had a paper in his hands and was looking over the top of it making googlie eyes at Shelby. Whenever she would look up he would automatically turn away, but she knew he had been staring at her. Then a little blonde headed girl came tumbling down the stairs in her pink nightgown. The little girl was clutching on to a teddy bear for dear life. Scott smiled at the little girl and then turned to see Shelby's reaction. She had a look of pure joy as the girl came running into her arms.  
  
"Mommy," the little girl cried and climbed up on to Shelby's laugh still clutching the teddy bear tightly.  
  
"Maddie," Shelby said he face lighting up as she looked from Scott to the little girl. Then she grabbed Scott's hand from across the table and gave it a short squeeze. Scott smiled up at her and then looked lovingly on to the little girl.  
  
"DADDY!" Maddie cried as she looked at her father as if he had appeared out of thin air.  
  
"Maddie," he exclaimed as she wriggled out of her mothers grasp and crawled across the table. Then she jumped into Scott's arms. Scott caught her easily and gave her a kiss on the forehead.  
  
"I had a bad dream last night Daddy."  
  
"You did, well that's not good."  
  
"Nope. My teddy bear turned in to the lady with ucky dark hair. She scared me Daddy. She scared me because she said you loved her, and you didn't love Mommy no more. Let's see," Maddie said climbing off her father's lap leaving him to hold the teddy bear. "I think she said he name was Ellie, no that's not right it was…"  
  
Then the little girl stopped as the teddy bear on Scott's lap transformed into his worst nightmare. "Elaine hunny, my name is Elaine, but you can call me Mommy." Then before Scott could react Elaine was stabbing Shelby violently.  
  
  
  
  
Scott woke up breathing heavy drenched in cold sweat. He began to calm his death down then he looked around him. Everyone was still asleep except for Daisy.  
  
"Thank God I don't have to sleep near you under normal circumstances," she said looking at him as if he had just mooned her.  
  
"Yeah," Scott said absent mindedly as he looked down at Shelby. He held her tightly and rocked back and forth. He silently waited until she woke up to be completely sure it was all just a dream.  
  
Daisy rolled her eyes at him. "What, no witty come back?"  
  
"No Daisy, not right now," Scott said staring intently at Shelby's face.  
  
"Just because you woke up on the wrong side of the bed doesn't mean you have to ruin MY fun."  
  
"Actually Daisy, that's exactly what it means. And incase you haven't noticed, I didn't wake up on any side of a bed."  
  
Daisy laughed mockingly but it just ricocheted off of Scott's ear as he tried to tell Shelby to wake up through telepathy. Which he knew was useless, but he didn't care any way.  
  
"Well, seeing as we are the only two people besides Mr. and Mrs. Captain awake we might as well entertain each other."  
  
Scott rolled his eyes at her. "And how are we supposed to do that?"  
  
"Well, I do have my Tarot Cards here."  
  
"I don't believe in that crap," Scott said sinking back into his seat as he watched new raindrops beginning to fall.   
  
"You don't have to. Here, just touch the cards and I'll tell you your future."  
  
"The only person who needs to know my future is God okay."  
  
"I thought it was crap."  
  
"It is."  
  
"Then why does it matter?"  
  
  
"Whatever, let's just get this over with," Scott huffed and touched Daisy's cards. He felt like a moron and closed his eyes as she began to shift through the cards.  
  
"Well, well," Daisy said. Scott looked up to see what she was babbling about when he noticed she was done.  
  
"What?" Scott asked frustrated.  
  
"You have change coming."  
  
Scott tensed up. "What do you mean 'change'?"  
  
"Well," Daisy said then shook her head. "Umm, I don't know how to read this. Maybe it's not change, or maybe its not even death." Daisy then shoved the cards back in her backpack.  
  
"Death? Wait a minute you didn't say anything about death earlier."  
  
"You were right the first time," Daisy said shaking her head trying to look confident. "It's just a bunch of crap."  
  
"Daisy, come on, I am not stupid. Just tell me what they said."  
  
"I don't for sure Scott. Besides, I forgot," Daisy said and then looked down at her feet. "Peter," She said raising her voice.   
  
"Well it's about time sleepy head," Peter said looking at her from the rearview mirror.  
  
"Yeah, whatever, look can we stop?"  
  
"Not right now, give it another hour," Sophie said.  
  
Daisy just rolled her eyes "Can I have shot gun tomorrow."  
  
"Well, I did promise Juliette…"  
  
Daisy started to argue but Scott stopped paying attention and went into his thoughts.   
  
The image of Elaine stabbing Shelby, his beautiful Shelby, kept echoing through his head. Then Daisy had said 'death' and kept trying to cover it up. That was definitely not like Daisy. She had even looked scared. Scott tried to shake it off.   
  
'It's just crap,' he said to himself. But no matter what he told himself he couldn't shake it off. There was this little seed of fear in him and it was starting to sprout. Shelby had told him about how Daisy's cards had been right before. Daisy said she would have a big change and her life, and then she was sent back home with that monster. Scott shook his head. If he did end up with Elaine he didn't know if he could be as strong as she had been. Shelby was the only one who knew just how much he relied on her strength. Scott shook his head again. 'It's just crap.'  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: So… what do you think? I think I will step it up to two reviews. Pretty please… In any case, I would like to think everyone who already reviewed. I am sorry you had to wait so long for this. I know it really sucks when a story has just started and then they take forever to update. I hope I can update sooner, but if I don't there will for sure be one every other week. Anyway, next time on… my story-  
  
1)Shelby and Scott share a not-so pleasant dream.  
  
2)The Cliffhangers stop for the day. What's to come, where are they going, and why.  
  
3)Sophie gets a surprise of her own...  
  
Remember to tune in and please review. Thanks for reading. 


	3. An Orange Paper Clip

Holding on to the Rooftops- An Orange Paper Clip  
  
  
  
Shelby knew she must have been in the car for at least five hours but she didn't care because all of them had been spent sleeping. She was upset however when Peter had woken her up. "You know it's rude to wake one up," Shelby said absent mindedly as she tried to shake the sleep from herself. She looked up and saw Scott smiling down at her. Shelby felt a blush creep up her neck.  
  
"What," She asked Scott feeling embarrassed that he had probably been staring at her this whole time.  
  
"You're so beautiful," he said as he leaned in to emphasize his point.  
  
Shelby was leaning in to kiss him but she was interrupted by Daisy. "Can you save your PDA for another time? I have to get out of this car soon or I am likely to die."  
  
Shelby laughed at her best friend and slowly made her way out of the car with Scott close behind. "Oh, crap, I forgot my bag," Shelby said as she moved to get back in the car.  
  
"No," Scott said holding her back. "I got it for you."  
  
Shelby smiled up at him. She was so glad she found him. He was the perfect gentleman. If it weren't for him Shelby would probably have resentment for the male species. She had never met a guy like him before in her life. The way he treated her with such… respect, it made her feel good inside. Thinking about gentlemen and respect made her shift her thoughts to Aubrey. She smiled thinking about him.  
  
Scott grabbed Shelby's hand and gave her a quick peck on the cheek which pushed all of Shelby's thoughts about Aubrey far away.  
  
"Okay everyone. Now I know you are all wondering what we are doing, and you can keep wondering because I'm not going to tell you. But we will be staying here for the rest of the day. We will all be sharing a room, well, not exactly, but will go over the details later on. Anyways, you will all be needing a partner," Peter said with the largest, most goofy smile ever.   
  
"I got my partner," David said grabbing Juliette's ass.   
  
"David," Juliette slapped his arm away. "Besides, they have to be same sex oriented."  
  
"Actually Juliette, they don't have to be. But, we will be drawing partners out of a hat," Sophie said as she reached into a hat. She pulled out three pieces of paper and smiled brightly. "Okay first group will be Scott, and Shelby."  
  
"Well this should be interesting," Daisy said smirking at Shelby.  
  
"Yes, it should be. Now, are next victims are… Daisy and… Auggie." Auggie and Daisy smiled at each other. "Well if we have no complaints I guess that means you Juliette and David will be together."  
  
"Somehow this seems wrong," Juliette said grimacing at Daisy and Auggie.  
  
Shelby looked down; it did seem wrong. Shelby knew Daisy and Auggie were just friends. They had gotten really close when Ezra left. That was what had bothered her; Ezra's leaving. He had turned 18 and had been giving the choice of staying at Horizon, and for some reason he decided to leave. Everything was different without him there. He had promised he would visit. But that had turned out like every other promise in Shelby's life- empty.   
  
"Juliette, I know you would like to be with Auggie, but that's just the way the ball rolls. In any case, this is not supposed to be your life partner," Peter said in a scolding tone making sure he met everyone's eyes.  
  
"Yeah, but Scott and Shelby ended up together. They always do. We should just refer to them as one person, you know, like ScottandShelby. That's what they are anyway," Juliette said sitting down next to her bag.   
  
Shelby turned to Scott who smiled at her and then wrapped his arms tightly around her. Shelby felt comforted, as she always did in Scott's arm. Even though she was loving this feeling she couldn't enjoy it. There was always that voice in the back of her head telling her it wouldn't last. Shelby looked over at Daisy knowing what she would say to her if she knew what Shelby was thinking.  
  
"It's like they're joined at the hip; inseparable," Juliette raved on again.  
  
Shelby smiled; she like that thought.   
  
"That wouldn't be too bad," Scott commented, his thoughts echoing Shelby's.  
  
"Yeah, except for the whole having a Scott growing out of her hip," Daisy said with her sarcastic smile.  
  
Shelby laughed as her blanket of comfort returned. Who could think about empty promises with everyone one you loved around you?  
  
"Now, I bet you are all wondering what we are going to be doing here," Peter said his smile almost as bright as the dazzling sun.   
  
"I bet you're about to tell us," David said picking at some grass growing out of the wall.\  
  
"Bingo, ten points for David."  
  
"I don't think that constitutes as ten points," Juliette argued shaking her head as she fidgeted with her bag.  
  
"I have to agree with Queenie here Peter," Shelby said adding her two cents. "I mean it was obvious."  
  
"Yeah, I think that deserves a two point maximum," Daisy said looking at David sideways.  
  
Peter rolled his eyes. "Anyway, we are going to be going on a scavenger hunt!"  
  
Shelby laughed on the inside. This was the last thing she had expected. She looked up at Scott and knew he was thinking the same thing. She just smiled as Peter handed them a piece of paper telling them all the things they would need and warning them to not even think twice about running. Shelby looked down at the list.  
  
An Orange Paper Clip  
A Purple Rubber Band  
A Piece of Yellow Gum  
A Discount Coupon  
A 36 Ounce Cup  
A Cardboard Box  
A Red Marker  
A Piece of Cloth That Can Be Used as a Pillow Case  
A Guitarist- Who is willing to play a chord or two  
  
"Where are we supposed to find any of this? We don't even have any money," Juliette whined.  
  
"Ah and another rule, no paying for any of this. You're going to have to use your people skills if you want to win this," Sophie said smiling at all of them.  
  
"What are we supposed to be competing for?" Scott asked. Shelby had been wondering that same thing herself.  
  
"Two weeks without chores and… ICE CREAM," Peter screamed excitedly. Shelby didn't know why, but this trip was making Peter strangely giddy.  
  
"Yeah, yeah Peter. I scream, you scream… I guess two weeks free of chores isn't so bad," David said laughing at himself.  
  
"Okay Cliffhangers, you're off," Sophie said and grabbed on to Peter's arm.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
Better run if you want shotgun,  
The day was dark but it was all good and fun,  
Heroes we were to those who knew us better,  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
"You're too late, Scott and Shelby already won," Juliette told Auggie and Daisy as the rushed to the designated meeting area.  
  
"Bitter much?" Daisy commented getting a rise out of Juliette.  
  
"You can have Auggie. See if I care," Juliette said glaring at Auggie.  
  
"I think she was talking about the contest Princess," Shelby said putting her arm around Juliette.  
  
"I know, I was just… playing around."  
  
"Right, right," Shelby said smiling malevolently at her.  
  
"What are you gonna do with all your free time meat?" Auggie asked looking at Scott. Scott just shook his head. Shelby began to think about that question. It was the summer before all of their senior year and there was nothing to really. Shelby shrugged her shoulders; she didn't care what she did as long as it involved Scott.  
  
"Well, you will have plenty of time to think about that while you are getting ready for bed," Peter said eyeing them. Then out of the blue there was a loud screeching sound from the bathroom that was currently occupied by Sophie. Peter's eyes revealed fear as he ran towards the bathroom. He banged on the door and Sophie came out jumping up and down.  
  
"Peter, Peter, I'm pregnant! We're going to have a baby Peter, can you believe it?!?"  
  
"What?" Peter asked astounded. "How?"  
  
"The treatment must have worked! Can you believe it Peter?" She asked jumping up and down excited. Then she ran over to the Cliffhangers who all gathered her in a large group hug. Peter just stood there with a happy shocked look on his face.  
  
After everyone had settled down Peter looked on the Cliffhangers. "I know this is exciting for all of you. Believe me I understand. But you will still need your rest. So, let's all get ready. Guys can have the bathroom first. Girls you can have it once EVERY boy is out. Lights out at eleven."  
  
  
  
Shelby rolled on her side and looked at the clock. It was one o'clock a.m. she had been trying to get to sleep for three hours. Something just stopped her. She finally sighed and got up to go to the restroom. As she tried to creep past everyone on the floor she almost fell over on her favorite male. Shelby thought he must have been awake too but when she looked down she saw that he was tossing and turning.  
  
"Elaine," she whispered to the unrelenting darkness. Shelby sighed and knelt down next to Scott. She had gotten past the dreams about Walt but Scott still had dreams about Elaine. Shelby felt sorry for him. She wished she could help him get past his fears but she knew only he could do that. And she knew that it came from closure, and his father wasn't going to give him that.  
  
Shelby lay down next to Scott and held his hand while rubbing his back. He seemed to calm down a bit and impulsively squeezed her hand. Shelby looked down at their joint body parts. She smiled; she loved the way the fit perfectly together. She also loved the way whenever they did something as simple as holding hands she felt connected to him; inseparable. Shelby was comforted by this feeling; it enveloped her as she gave way to the Sandman.  
  
  
  
Shelby looked around her surroundings. She searched for anything she recognized, but the fog was too thick. She coughed as the fog swam into her lungs; slivering through her body like a poison. She fought hard to breath but ended up choking on the smoke once again. Shelby started running; she had to get away from this fog. She had been running for what seemed like forever when she finally ended up in a small clearing in the woods. The fog had long disintegrated but Shelby's had was still spinning. Tired and fatigued Shelby searched around her trying to find a way to get back. Finally she spotted a large purple door about 30 yards to her left. She started to run towards it when an arm grabbed her from the underbrush. Shelby jumped in fear and was about to high tail it out of there when Scott popped up.  
  
"It's useless," he said glancing towards the door. "I've been trying for hours." Shelby looked down defeated. "Atlas we're here together," he said lifting her chin up.  
  
"Yeah," Shelby said. "But how we'll we get back? What are we going to do?"  
  
"Shhh," Scott said as he wrapped her up in his arms. He then led her into the underbrush where he had previously been residing. "It'll be okay. There are these horsemen. They come riding by every hour. I figure if we wait until we're out of their sight we can follow them."  
  
Shelby was about to protest confused. When Scott silenced her. Shelby's ears sharpened and she heard a drumming sound. As it came closer she realized it was the beating of horse hooves. Scott stuck his head out a little. Then once the sound had begun to fade he motioned for her to follow him out. Once Shelby was out she looked around and could barely see the men in the distance.   
  
"We have to hurry" Scott whispered to her urgently as he began to sprint. Shelby fought hard to keep up. She closed her eyes making it easier for her to run. She was guided by Scott's hand. Scott stopped suddenly and Shelby opened her eyes to see why. When she looked up she saw that they were right in front of the horsemen, only they were concealed by a large tree.  
  
"We have to find them," one of the men said as he raised a glass to his lips.  
  
"They aren't here," the other, said. "She was wrong."  
  
The first man stood up and slammed his glass down. "SHE is never wrong. How dare you question her authority and all powerful wisdom."  
  
It was the other man's turn to shout. "Look around you, you fool. We have been searching for hours, days even. They haven't shown up, they aren't coming."  
  
"No, no, they are, they have to be."  
  
"Ector, why are you acting such a fool? Can you not see what is right in front of your…"  
  
Shelby gasped as she slipped and the ground fell from under her. She was lying on her back. It must have sounded like thunder in the quiet forest. Scott tried to help Shelby scramble to her feet as they heard the horsemen closing in on them but it was too late. One of the men had Scott held tightly while the other one forced Shelby up too her feet and shook her violently with one hand. Shelby trembled from the immense pain the forceful blow had caused.   
  
"A fool was I?" Ector said laughing at his friend. "Come on Kay, let us bring them to our majesty."  
  
"Wait," Kay said looking at Shelby. Shelby looked down. The glint in Kay's eyes was malevolent and sent shivers down Shelby's spine. She couldn't help but feel like it was nighttime and Walt had just walked in to Shelby's room. "It's not fare for us to not have a little fun while we're off questing for our majesty. I have been sober for weeks now. And this one is certainly pleasing to my sore eyes."  
  
Kay started to run his finger on Shelby's arm and Shelby grimaced. "Get your hands off her you dumb full," Scott started to say but was hit by a sharp blow from Ector.  
  
"You will do better to keep your mouth shut. However Kay he is right. Like you were saying earlier; we have been gone for an eternity. Let us not waste more time with our humanly desires. Remember to whom it is we serve, and to whom your loyalty lies."  
  
Kay's face showed resignation but he nodded sharply and before Shelby knew it she was in front of a beautiful manor. Shelby looked over at Shelby wondering what was going through his mind. His eyes were downcast as Ector and Kay marched them through the large doors.   
  
"Finally you fools. I thought I would have to send a party after you two. What took you so long?"  
  
Shelby looked up recognizing the voice.   
  
"Elaine," Scott's voice trembled with fear as it echoed through Shelby's mind; a pit forming in her stomach.   
  
  
  
Author's Note: So what did you guys think. I worked really hard to get this up. I even blew off homework for you guys. Sorry to leave you with this cliffhanger (muahahaha, what a lovely little pun). Okay so I lied, it brings me great join to know you are now more than likely wanting more. And you can have more but it comes at a price. That's right. I would like three reviews please. I would love you all ever so much if I got them, they would inspire me to blow off homework again. Anyway, if you like the other story I writer under the alias: the fruit and the duck, then I suggest you start reviewing, because I need two more reviews before I will post. Thank you everyone for reading. Thanks joe, and everyone. I love you all so much. Kisses and Hugs. 


	4. Magic

Holding on to the Rooftops- Magic  
  
  
  
Scott tried to get away, tried to run, tried to move but his legs were glued to the floor. He looked over at Shelby and saw that she was having the same troubles. Scott cursed under his breath as Elaine's gaze rested on Shelby.  
  
"What is she doing here?" Elaine asked maliciously. "You can leave."  
  
Shelby stood there defiantly and then shook her hair away from her face. "I'm not leaving."  
  
"Fine then, have it your way," Elaine scoffed. "Kay, take her out to the forest and kill her."  
  
Kay looked up with a glint in his eyes that glint sent shivers down his back. "Well milady, you see, Ector and I have been off questing for you for awhile, and well we need a little…"  
  
Elaine flashed her brilliant teeth. "I understand Kay, do with her want you want. But make sure you kill her."  
  
Kay nodded his head in thanks. Scott was still trying to understand what he meant when it hit him like a ton of bricks. "No you won't," he yelled and charged at Kay. His attempts were blocked as Ector gave him a love tap that shoved him into a wall.  
  
"Ector, Ector," Elaine said as she wrapped a slender arm around Ector's shoulders. "Let Scotty plead his whore's case."  
  
This sent Scott off as he used all his adrenaline to pounce on Elaine. His victory was short lived as Ector grabbed him off. Scott tried to shake the man's grip off but he was unsuccessful. "Well Scotty," Elaine said bitterly. "You did a magnificent job pleading your whore's case but I am afraid you are denied. Take her away."  
  
Kay smiled and looked at Shelby in such a way that would have made Scott puke. He started to drag Shelby off while she tried to resist him. "Shelby," Scott screamed into the unrelenting wind.  
  
  
  
"SHELBY," Scott tried again.  
  
"Scott," Peter said shaking him again and again. "Scott it's okay, it's okay."  
  
Scott's eyes fluttered as he looked into Peter's eyes. "Shelby," Scott said again.  
  
He heard a rustling next to him and turned to see Shelby's perfect form. He breathed a sigh of relief. "Shelby," he said softly as he wrapped her up. Holding Shelby in his arms was such a comforting feeling. It made him feel like he could protect her from anything; a feeling that was much needed right now.   
  
Shelby stirred and then her eyes flew open. "Scott," she said grasping on to him. "I… I had the most horrible…"  
  
"I know," Scott said in Shelby's ear. "I had it too."  
  
"I was so scared," Shelby said to Scott's chest. Scott couldn't help but smile; Shelby hated to admit weakness.   
  
"Seeing as you are both okay, I would like for you to explain to me how you ended up sleeping next to each other," Peter said bringing them both back to reality. Scott shook his head because this was one question he did not know the answer to.  
  
Shelby popped her head out of Scott's chest. "Don't go all 'shunning' on us Peter. I was just going to the bathroom when I saw Scott tossing and turning. So, I laid down next to him."  
  
"It's no big deal," she said when Peter just stared at her. "I mean, we didn't have sexual intercourse or anything. Scott wasn't even awake so what fun would that have been?"  
  
Peter just rolled his eyes but Scott knew he was amused. "Make sure it doesn't happen when we get back to Horizon."  
  
Shelby shot up and saluted. "Aye, aye Captain!"  
  
Scott laughed along with Peter and then stood up next to Shelby. He walked behind her and then wrapped her up once again. "When are we going back?" Scott asked inquisitively.  
  
Peter looked down. "We were going to stay for two weeks but it looks like we will end up staying a week maximum. Which means some of the things I planned for us to do we won't be."  
  
"Like what?" Shelby asked unsatisfied with his mysterious air.   
  
"Well," Peter glanced at Scott. "We were going to go down to your parents to celebrate your birthday a little early but it looks like that will have to be done at Horizon on time."  
  
Scott felt himself blush as Shelby turned to face him. "That's right Cowboy, you're birthday's in a month and three days."  
  
Scott tried to look nonchalant but was unsuccessful. "Yeah." Scott then began to imagine a birthday party at his Dad's. It would be perfect. His mother and father who had begun to reconcile would announce their engagement. Scott would be with Shelby and everyone would have a great time. Scott smiled at the thought and Shelby stared at him. He stirred out of his little fantasy and laughed at himself. "Oh well, so you got Sophie pregnant."  
  
Scott hoped Peter wouldn't be offended and see the underlying joking tone of his voice. Peter had a stern look on his face and Scott was afraid he was in trouble. Then Peter broke into a jubilant laugh and patted Scott on his back. "So I did, so I did."  
  
Scott and Peter started laughing and 'fighting' in the way that guys do with their friends. They were having a lot of fun until Shelby said, "boys!" Then they both stopped immediately with their hands behind their back.  
  
"I'm going to go get some breakfast," Peter said slapping Scott on the back in a friendly way.  
  
"Okay man," Scott said smiling as he watched Peter walk out the door. His smile vanished as he turned to face Shelby. Shelby rolled her eyes but broke out into a smile. "Ah ha, I knew you couldn't resist the magical charms of Scott William Barringer!"  
  
Shelby's smile went up to her ears as she leaned in to give Scott a kiss. "What a loser," something grumbled from the bed. Both Scott and Shelby turned to see who it was. Scott was relieved to see Daisy. "I can't believe you like him."  
  
"You're the one who bounced around from Ezra to David and ended up on Auggie," Shelby retorted. Scott smiled; Shelby may be crabby sometimes but she always defended him when it came to whether or not he was good enough. Scott worried about that sometimes but he knew Shelby did too.   
  
"Shelby," Daisy said popping out of the tomb she had made with the covers. "You know just as well as I do that me and Auggie are not an 'item.' Besides I never liked Ezra or David."  
  
Scott had to laugh at that. Everyone knew that that was the biggest lie. Shelby shook her head and squinted her eyes at Daisy. "Right, right, of course. No, no, I believe you."  
  
"SHUT UP," David said somewhere on the floor. "There are some people trying to sleep here."  
  
"And there are some people trying to talk here. You're the one who interrupted us," Daisy retorted glaring at David's covers. Scott nodded his head. Shelby was right; Daisy was only hanging around with Auggie because she was mad at David. Ever since Ezra had left David had been hanging around Juliette. It was like he thought if he would leave Daisy alone Ezra would come back to claim her. What it caused was Daisy and Auggie spending time with each other just to spite Juliette and David. This in turn had alienated Juliette. Shelby had explained it all to Scott but he hadn't gotten it until now.   
  
"Nobody was talking to you," David said resorting back to first grade.  
  
"YOU were," Daisy said angrily.  
  
"Umm, no I wasn't."  
  
"Go bite yourself," Daisy said storming into the bathroom.  
  
Once she had slammed the door David threw his hands up in the air. "Finally, some peace and quiet!"  
  
"You're such a jerk," Shelby yelled at David as she stepped on him to get into the bathroom. The door slammed and looked down at David. David just smiled up at Scott.  
  
"That was real good," Scott said looking at the unmoving door.   
  
"What can I say?" David asked propping his legs up on the bed. "I'm magic."  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Okay, so what did you guys think??? Huh? Huh? Yeah, I know it was kind of lacking but I have a project to work on and since y'all gave me so many reviews (I checked them in my geography class (the class I have the project in) while we were supposed to be on the internet researching our topic) y'all are great. So… since my lackingness is in full mode this time I am not going to have a required amount but at least one would be nice… Anyway, if you are a fan of 'I'll Give Ya Four Fingers' you're gonna have to wait because I am having a writers block in that section if you couldn't tell by my last chapter… ANYWAY! PLEASE REVIEW! I LOVE-OR YOU TOO! 


	5. Doughnut ala mode

Holding on to the Rooftops- Doughnut ala mode   
  
  
  
Peter came back in to the hotel room expecting to find a few more Cliffhangers up. He walked into the room and almost dropped the doughnut box. Daisy had transformed from her normal calm self in to a ranting, raving adolescent and was taking the change out on David through the bathroom door. Meanwhile Scott was knocking on the messenger of Daisy's transgressions trying to get Shelby to come out. Juliette was sitting propped up on her elbows yelling at everyone about the importance of her beauty sleep and Auggie was telling her to get over it. Sophie, however, was sleeping calmly on the blow up mattress she and Peter had shared earlier that morning. No one seemed to notice there was another presence in the room. Peter was about to inform the Cliffhangers of the chores they would all receive once they had returned to Horizon when from somewhere next to the bed there was the faintest sound of a telephone ringing.  
  
"CLIFFHANGERS," Peter yelled trying to get them quiet so he could hear himself on the phone. That was all it took as four of the six Cliffhangers turned around to face him. Peter took quick strides towards the phone.   
  
"Hello," Peter said in a calmer, softer voice.  
  
"Ah, Mr. Scarbarow, I see that you are on schedule," a male voice said on the other end.  
  
"Schedule?" Peter asked confused as to what the man was talking about and who it was.   
  
"I'm sorry, this is Scott's Father. I was just calling to make sure that you would be here on time."  
  
Peter nodded his head realizing what he was talking about. "Yes, hold on a second please." Peter covered the mouthpiece and turned towards the Cliffhangers. "All of you out."  
  
"What about Shelby and Daisy," Juliette whined.   
  
"They're fine where they are," Peter said as the Cliffhangers grudgingly filed out of the room. Once the door was shut he smiled into the phone. "I'm sorry."  
  
"That's okay," Mr. Barringer said.  
  
"About that," Peter began. "Actually it appears we won't be able to make it. You see, we found out last night that my wife, Scott's counselor, is pregnant. And well, I have to take her back there so she can get checked out…"  
  
"I understand completely," Mr. Barringer said on the other end in an amiable tone. "That's fine, we'll, we'll surprise him there."  
  
Peter smiled; that would have been better anyway. "Well, that would be perfect. On Scott's birthday?"  
  
"No, no, the day you get back. We'll surprise him there," Mr. Barringer said excitedly.  
  
Peter smiled. "That'll work, we'll be back in a week."  
  
"Wonderful. I'll go call and make the arrangements now. See you soon Mr. Scarbarow."  
  
Peter was about to inform him that Peter was just fine when he heard the line go blank. "Guess he really was excited," Peter chuckled to himself and then looked around and remembered what he should be doing.  
  
"EVERYONE COME IN HERE NOW," he said making sure he could be heard through the door. Everyone came out including Shelby and Daisy. "I do not approve of the behavior that went on when I walked in here. Yelling, fighting, and lashing out at everyone. Now I do not know what is going on here but it is going to change. It becomes clear to me that we need to do a buddy hike or two… But since we do not have the resources and have already paid in advance we aren't going to go home to do them. So, we will be reassigning partners. Daisy and David, I, I do not have an clue what could transform you back into what you were like when you first came here, and worse for you Daisy. I don't know what it is but you are going to get over it, together. Juliette and Auggie, you guys, you used to have something really special but now you're acting like Scott and Shelby used to." Peter shook his head looking at the group he used to be so proud of. Everyone became silent. Then Juliette looked up her eyes defiant.  
  
"Why should we Peter? This is supposed to be a vacation but instead we get stuck with the very people we hate. And to top it all off you leave your two favorite people alone. Scott and Shelby always end up together. It's like you give them royal treatment. THAT'S not right Peter," Juliette said glaring at him.  
  
Peter was shocked; he had never seen Juliette display her emotions this way. "They're the only two left who weren't lashing at anyone, you could consider it a reward. Maybe, if you all start acting the way I know you can I will let you pick partners. Now there are doughnuts on the table by the door. Two each."  
  
All the Cliffhangers stared blankly at him. After a second or two Scott went to get his portion and everyone followed. Peter shook his head. He knew Ezra's leaving had affected them which was why he had brought them on this trip but he had no idea the emotions ran this deep. What the Cliffhangers needed was a distraction, a new addition, and Peter had just the person. All of Peter's anger melted away as he saw the Sophie was sleeping peacefully.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: SCORE! HALTOM BEAT RICHLAND MUAHAHAHAHA!!! HALTOM BUFF'S ROCK!!! WHO'S YOUR DADDY, WHO'S YOUR DADDY?!?!?  
  
Sorry, sorry, got a little carried away there. Just came home from an awesome football game. Haltom vs. Richland for the only time this season (get some more people Richland). Big rivals, you understand. Anyway, back to the point at hand. Well, just to let you know, I AM SCOTT AND SHELBY FAN SUPREMO BEMO. Yeah, okay, what I mean is don't worry about Scott and Shelby not being together. Muahahahaha, I love Aubrey I want my own… but don't worry my lovely little pets. Okay, Okay, I would like 3 reviews please. The significance of 3 reviews is that we beat Richland 24 - 21. Seriously folks, it was awesome. But you don't care so please three reviews. Please. Please. I'll be your bestest friend…  
  
Oh yeah, soon to come-  
1)The Cliffhangers return home…  
2)Someone's not there who should be…  
3)Scott's world, oh yeah, it falls from beneath him…  
  
Be sure to tune in next time… 


	6. Missing in Action

Holding on to the Rooftops- Missing in Action  
  
Shelby smiled as they began going up the winding path that would lead them to Horizon. They had been gone only a week but Shelby had missed that place she had called home so much. The week had been more or less eventful. Everyone had gone along with Peter's plans and pretended to get along; none of them wanted to go on a buddy hike back with their less than fortunate partner. Whenever Peter and Sophie would leave the Cliffhangers alone it was a different story though. Daisy was furious with David and Shelby couldn't blame her. Shelby knew David was hurt but that was no excuse to leave Daisy when she needed him the most. However, Auggie and Juliette seemed to be getting along better. Shelby was just lucky she had been with Scott the whole time. The whole week had been a blur and Shelby hadn't had a chance to think about what had been going on until now.   
  
"Ahoy mate," David began in a pirate-y voice. "Land ahead! I repeat, land ahead! We're saved, we're saved!"   
  
Shelby looked up to see Horizon's open arms. Everyone except for Daisy laughed at David's antics. Peter parked the car a few yards away from the campus. Shelby smiled and shoved her way out of the car. "Home," she said under her breath. Shelby wouldn't let anyone know how relieved she was to be back at Horizon, that would mean showing weakness. Horizon was one of the few soft spots in Shelby's heart.  
  
Shelby patted Peter on the back. "You did it," she said in a joking tone.  
  
"Yeah," Peter said looking around. Peter's eyes seemed to bulge out of his head and his whole stance screamed of anxiety. Shelby figured he was just excited about Sophie. "Cliffhangers go unpack and… umm, we'll… meet in the lodge in 10. Excuse me," Peter said flustered as he hurried off to his office.  
  
"Weird," Scott commented form behind Shelby.  
  
"Yeah," Shelby agreed taking Peter's actions in. Shelby just shrugged them off.  
  
"Shall I help the lady with her bags?"  
  
Shelby laughed and shoved Scott to the ground. "Yeah," Shelby said as she fell next to him.  
  
  
  
Shelby was the only Cliffhanger left in the girls' dorm. She hadn't want to rush her unpacking and instead just layed on her bed. After five minutes she had decided that she had gotten properly reacquainted with her bed and began to unpack. She was done with her clothes and was about to shove the bag under her bed when a flash of red caught her eye. Shelby reached in and pulled out a red umbrella. She laughed and sat on her bed thinking back to when she had met Aubrey.  
  
  
  
"Umm, would you like to borrow my umbrella?"  
  
Shelby looked at his soaked clothing. "If you have an umbrella why aren't you using it?"  
  
The man laughed. "You guys don't do things the same way we do back home. Normally when it rains we go outside and play in it. I brought my umbrella just in case the head guy said something."  
  
"You mean Peter?"  
  
"Yeah, him."  
  
"Are you a new student here or something?" Shelby asked confused. He looked a little older than her, but not old enough to be a counselor.   
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, the rain must have muddled my manners. Hello, I'm Aubrey, I'm a Ridge Runner or something like that."  
  
"Aubrey, umm, hi, I'm Shelby. I'm a Cliffhanger."  
  
"Well, I bet you are," he said with a spark in his eye.  
  
  
  
Shelby smiled brightly thinking about how adorable he had looked there in the rain. "Hmm," she mused aloud wondering what he was doing right now. Then Shelby laughed at herself. "You're acting like a giggling schoolgirl," she said but didn't care. Shaking her head she put the umbrella on her desk and plunged her hand into her black hole of a bag. She heard a rustling sound and extracted a plastic bag. Shelby automatically felt guilty.   
  
The bag contained the present Shelby had purchased for Scott for his birthday. Peter had given her money to but him a present because they were going to celebrate it with his parents when they returned home. "Scott's parents," Shelby said bolting upright. They were supposed to be there, waiting for them. They were supposed to have been in front of the building. Peter had gone over the plans for the surprise and Scott's dad had said that he and Scott's mother would be right outside so Scott would see them as the Cliffhangers drove up. Shelby thought back to how Peter had reacted when they had first stepped out of the car. Shelby felt so stupid for forgetting and so guilty for thinking about Aubrey the way she had.   
  
She quickly hid the bag under her covers and practically jogged to the lodge needing to see if the plans had been changed. When she entered the room everyone turned to look at her, as she was late. She searched frantically for Peter but didn't see him anywhere.  
  
"Where's Peter?" Shelby asked trying to sound nonchalant.  
  
"He's on the phone with someone," Sophie replied to Shelby motioning for her to sit down. Scott got out of the chair and sat on the arm motioning for Shelby to take his spot. Shelby smiled at him as she sat down but unlike most of the smiles she gave Scott, this one was forced. "Now Cliffhangers, I know you all feel like there is a part missing because Ezra left. I know that there is no way to replace him but we have decided to make a new edition," Sophie said in an excited tone. She motioned for someone to come out of the cafeteria as she continued, "Which is why I would like you to meet Aubrey Ford."  
  
Shelby looked up to see the owner of the little red umbrella currently sitting on her desk. All her thoughts about Scott's parents were shoved aside as a new problem persisted.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Okay, so I added two at the same time I think that merits seven reviews. Yeah, yeah, :( we'll see if I get them though…  
  
Soon to come:  
  
1) WHAT HAPPENED TO SCOTT'S PARENTS… 


	7. Bombs Don't Just Come in the Mail Anymor...

Holding on to the Rooftops- Bombs Don't Just Come in Mail Anymore  
  
  
  
Scott looked at the clock behind Peter's desk. He had been in there for twenty minutes already, and still no Peter. Scott threw his hands up in the air. He had better things to do than to sit around and wait for Peter to tell him what a good job he had been doing. Scott maneuvered his head around and looked through the window. He smiled; she was still there. Scott stood up and stretched then walked through the door. Shelby stood up immediately.   
  
"Hey," he said softly as they moved closer together.  
  
"Hey," she said just as softly and then layed her head on his chest.  
  
"Having fun out here?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around her.  
  
She looked up at him with a big grin on her face. "Tons."  
  
"That's good, I wouldn't want you to be bored. You're to good for that."  
  
Shelby laughed. "Yeah, well, I wonder what Peter wants. If he's just going to tell you what a good job you are doing he should hurry up and tell you."  
  
"He probably just got caught up in something and forgot."  
  
"I don't know Scott. I mean, Peter isn't one to leave students waiting in his office. What if, what if you're going home or something?" Shelby said in a more serious tone.  
  
Scott looked down at Shelby and saw that her eyes were starting to water. The pain in Shelby's eyes tugged at Scott's heart. "No way Shelby, no way. I'm not leaving, nothing from this Earth could make me leave you Shel."  
  
Shelby didn't say anything. Scott knew she was trying not to cry so he planted a kiss on top of her forehead. She looked up and planted a soft kiss on his lips, and then their kisses began to grow intense. Shelby ran her hand threw Scott's hair as he cupped her cheek. They heard a cough from behind Shelby and stopped abruptly. Both of them looked to see who it was and were confronted by Peter's face. Scott gripped Shelby's hand tight expecting a big blow out from Peter. This would have been the third time this week. That Peter knew of anyway. Instead Peter just looked solemn. "Scott, into my office please."  
  
Scott wouldn't have minded being told off, or punished with a lifetime of Kitchens, but the fact that Peter didn't even bother to say anything about it scared him. Scott knew it scared Shelby too. "Can Shelby come?"  
  
Peter turned around and Scott noticed something in his eyes that sent his fears deeper. Peter was on the verge of tears. "If you really want her to, I think you might need her."  
  
The air got caught in Scott's throat and he felt like he couldn't breathe. His legs felt like lead as he walked into Peter's office. Scott didn't bother to sit down neither did Peter. "Scott," Peter began his voice cracking. Scott grabbed Shelby's hand harder as she moved in closer to him. "Scott, your Father and Mother were on a plane to come for a surprise visit. And…" Peter stopped down as tears ran down his face. He began to breathe hard, and after a minute or two he regained composure. "A bird, three actually flew into the fans, and the plane crashed into the side of a cliff. Everyone was killed on impact."   
  
Scott looked down at his feet trying to absorb what Peter had just told him. Scott no longer knew what was happening. He didn't feel Shelby next to him, and he didn't feel it as he fell to his knees. Tears were running down his face like rain on a windshield. The only thing Scott could feel was the pain that was tearing his heart into tiny shreds. He reached out for Shelby, and she grabbed onto him, holding him tightly. Together they rocked back and forth. At least he still had Shelby.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
Yell from the rooftop you didn't care,  
And throw your fists up in the air.  
Life always hits like a bomb,  
But why did it hit to you so hard.  
~*~*~*~  
  
Scott stared at his food; he wasn't hungry. His parents were dead- no matter how you sliced it. They were dead and they weren't coming back; gone. He didn't want to believe it, he couldn't. They survived the plane crash, their alive- that's what his mind kept telling him. Scott wanted so much to slip into that frame of mind; it was comforting. But he couldn't, he couldn't.  
  
"No," Scott said suddenly in response to his minds lies. Everyone in the cafeteria turned to look at him. Scott just shoved his chair away from the table and got up to throw his tray away. Shelby followed him and held his hand. Scott was waiting for her to give him some assuring words- but they never came. Instead Shelby took him out to the docks, away from everyone's prying eyes. It was there that Scott felt free to show his emotions.  
  
"I'm so scared Shel," Scott said through a flood of tears. Shelby held him tightly in her comforting arms.   
  
"I know you are," she said running her hand through his hair. "I know you are."  
  
"And, and I never got to tell him I loved him," Scott said in between sobs. "He didn't know."  
  
Shelby lifted his head up so his eyes met her gaze. "Yes he did Scott, he did. He knew you loved him. And you know what else Scott, they both loved you more than anything else."  
  
"But he never forgave me for what I did," Scott continued. Shelby looked down. She knew that was what Scott had needed and now it would never happen.  
  
"He did, he did. He knew it wasn't your fault, he figured it out," Shelby said trying to sound assuring.   
  
Scott was at a lost for words now, absorbed in his tears. He didn't speak; he couldn't. But for that little while Scott felt better, okay. Shelby's silence was comforting. "The worst is over now," Scott said finally.  
  
"You could never be more right Scotty," a familiar voice said from above. Both Shelby and Scott jumped up. Scott's mind screamed at him- this had to be a dream. He looked over at Shelby and knew it was very real.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?" Scott asked furious.   
  
'Just a dream, this is just a dream," Scott told himself over and over again in his mind.  
  
"Well I've come to get you Scotty," Elaine said looking at him with unblinking eyes.   
  
"The hell you have," Scott said holding protectively on to Shelby.  
  
"Oh Scotty, but I have. You see, now that both your Father and your Mother are dead- I'm your official, legal guardian. You're only seventeen you know."  
  
Scott looked over at Shelby; her eyes were closed and she was shaking her head. "But I'm here."  
  
"Well that's the great part, I get to decide whether or not to keep you here," Elaine said smiling at him evilly.  
  
"But they wouldn't give me to you, they wouldn't," Scott said hoping he would wake up any minute now. This dream felt to weird.  
  
"Well your Father and I were never officially divorced. Plus, they never found me guilty, did they Scotty?"  
  
"Don't call me that," Scott said backing away. Shelby's eyes were now wide open.  
  
"Ah, Scotty, I've missed you so much. Now hurry and get packed. I want you to see your new home."  
  
"He's not going with you," Shelby spoke up finally realizing this wasn't a dream. "Peter wouldn't let him."  
  
"Oh, Peter's trying, he is trying. But he'll never get past my lawyer."  
  
Scott looked over at Shelby and Shelby just stared blankly at him. Scott's world as he knew it was gone.   
  
  
  
Author's Note: Mmm hmm, I know you all think I am evil more or less but keep in mind if my story was going along great then would it be interesting? Huh? Didn't think so. So just remember my summary and hang on for the ride. Also, thanks so much everyone who reviewed. I wouldn't be posting so soon but dearest flamingteen had to be all smart and loop holey. In any case, I am not going to demand a set number of reviews. However, I will be having a lot of homework, especially with my Alberta project (If anyone has any information on the province of Alberta I would so post whenever you wanted me to…) and Science, and reading that other book for English when I still haven't finished that one I should have. So know that if I see all these splendiferous reviews I would be like, "screw homework. Who needs school when you have all these splendiferous fans." So yeah, I ask for a splendiferous amount of reviews but I will still post eventually… unless I don't get none. Muahaha screw you computer, double negatives are my friend. Sorry… anyway so yeah. Oh yeah, soon to come--------  
  
1)Scott moves into Elaine's  
2)Scott sends Shelby a letter  
3)Shelby has to find away to save Scott from the whore formerly known as Elaine 


	8. Magic From The Tool Belt

Holding on to the Rooftops- Magic From the Tool Belt  
  
  
  
Shelby followed behind Scott as they went into the lodge. She was having a hard time processing what was going on. One thing she did know for sure was that Scott was leaving… with Elaine. The thought sent shivers down Shelby's spine. Everyone was sitting down and looking tense. No one knew what had happened yet but they weren't stupid. David got up so Scott could sit in the chair. He motioned for Shelby to sit in his lap and Shelby smiled at him following suit. Peter walked in and looked at them but didn't bother to say a word.   
  
"Scott," Peter said looking at him with a father's love. "Would you like to tell them right now?"  
  
"I can't Peter," Scott, said his words catching in his throat. Shelby looked at him and then gave him a hug. She knew the only thing she could do to help him was let him know he had someone who cared.   
  
Peter nodded at him and then faced the Cliffhangers. "Okay group and Aubrey. Scott's parents, both of them, were going to come down here for a surprise visit. Well, their plane crashed and they were… they were killed instantly…"  
  
Scott began to shake and Shelby knew he was crying. "Bad things always happen to good people," Daisy said, trying to be comforting.  
  
"That… that isn't the reason I called this meeting. You see, Scott was only in our jurisdiction when… his father was alive. Scott is now legally under the control of Elaine and she has chosen to take him home with her."  
  
A silent tear slipped down Shelby's face as she watched steady tears fall down Peter's face. Scott was now shaking almost violently and Shelby tried to unsuccessfully comfort him.  
  
"NO," David shouted jumping up to his feet. "NO, SCOTT ISN'T GOING. HE CAN'T. EZRA ALREADY LEFT US, ISN'T THAT ENOUGH? HE CAN'T GO, NOT WITH HER!"  
  
David then stormed out of the lodge and set off at a high paced run once he hit the door. Scott had stopped shaking now and poked his head out just enough so that Shelby was the only one who could see it. His eyes were now dry and bloodshot but his face was tear streaked. Peter looked at the door David hadn't bothered to shut. Slowly one by one all of the Cliffhangers had left until the only people left was Peter, Daisy, Scott, and Shelby. Shelby looked over at Daisy who had her head in her hands and was shaking a little.  
  
"Dais," Shelby said looking over at her.  
  
Daisy looked up at Shelby but she didn't look her in the eye like normal. "I can't help but feel like this is my fault."  
  
Shelby was shocked by this and Scott poked his head up so Daisy could see his face. "No Daisy, this wasn't you fault. Just because you read some stupid cards, it doesn't mean anything."  
  
Daisy looked at him and then shook her head. Taking in a deep breath as a tear fell down her face. "Yeah, but when someone you care about kills themselves you can't ever help but wonder if you could have done something to stop it."  
  
Scott nodded his head and Shelby saw as they made some sort of silent agreement. "Scott," Peter said from the middle of the room. "Scott, I am going to try so hard to get you out of there. No one will get your bed and… and we'll get you back buddy, we will."  
  
"I'll pray for you everyday," Daisy said nodding as she stood up and gave Peter a hug. They both went out together like friends.   
  
"Scott, I…" Shelby began not knowing what she was going to say but it didn't matter because Scott interrupted her.   
  
"Shelby, don't, don't say goodbye."   
  
Shelby looked down. "I wasn't going to," Then Shelby looked down knowing what she needed to say. "When you were going to leave before I didn't want to do the long distance relationship thing because I knew you needed to get on with your life and also because it would hurt too much. But now… it would hurt not to try…"  
  
Scott nodded at Shelby knowing she needed to say goodbye in her own way. "Also, now I know you may not want to hear this but you're going to anyway… I know that before you came to Horizon… you used drugs to deal with your emotions about Elaine. I ran away… Don't do either Scott. You're strong now, you are. You don't need to run away or use drugs to cope with your problems you have the tools now. And if Elaine… if she tries anything you can stop her Scott, you can, you have the power. If you ever need anything you have Peter, Sophie, David, Daisy, Auggie, Juliette and me here for you. We're all here for you, don't forget that."  
  
Scott nodded his head and leaned in to give Shelby a short, simple, sweet kiss. When he pulled away he whispered in to Shelby's ear. "I won't."  
  
"Aw, how touching," a female voice said from behind them. Scott and Shelby whipped around only to confirm their fears. "Now could we get a move on? We have dinner plans to make, I want you to meet my fiancée."  
  
"Go fuck yourself Elaine," Scott said turning to face Shelby. Shelby couldn't resist the smile coming on; Scott was trying so hard to be strong.  
  
"Oh but Scotty, I have my fiancée to do that for me," Elaine said keeping her cool and then she moved closer to them and began grinning evilly. "And when he doesn't do it for me I have you."  
  
Scott grimaced and Shelby jumped to her feet. Elaine was taken aback by Shelby's sudden burst. Shelby started walking towards Elaine and stared her right in the eye. There was no way Shelby was going to let this whore ruin Scott like that. "That's where you're wrong Elaine. You don't have Scott. You may have once had him under your spell, you may have once had him in check but you don't anymore. Scott isn't scared of you and despite what the voices in your head tell you, he doesn't love you," Shelby let that last statement sink in and was happy to see that it rattled Elaine.  
  
Elaine then shook her head sending her long, silky hair shivering down her back. Elaine looked at Shelby and laughed. "You must think he loves you. I see it all clearly now. One day he says he loves you because he needs a little something. But you listen to me, Scotty loves me, not only that but he likes what I give him…"  
  
Scott stood up slowly and turned around in the same manner. "Shut up," he said in a warning tone. Elaine looked shocked but Scott didn't seem to care. "I don't love you, I love Shelby. And I would never try to get her to sleep with me if she didn't want to. You see Elaine, that's not what you do when you love someone. But I guess you missed out on that memo. You seem to do that a lot though. I mean, you missed out on the memo about statutory rape, you missed the one where no means no, but most importantly you missed to one where you aren't supposed to sleep with your husband's child."  
  
Elaine looked flustered but tried not to show it. Shelby was proud of Scott; he had fixed this particular problem without running away from it or hitting someone. She also loved how special he made her feel. "Well Scotty, I don't have time to sit here and bicker with you. Your bags are in the car, we'll be leaving now."  
  
Scott looked down at the floor and then back up at Shelby. Shelby in turn stuck her hand out and Scott grabbed it as they followed Elaine to her whorish car. Peter and Sophie were both standing next to it already. Scott nodded at them and gave them both a bear hug. No words were spoken; it was easier that way. Then Scott turned to Shelby and she felt her heart melt. He wrapped her up in his muscular arms like he had always done before but this time it felt different somehow. It was less protective and more like a last hope hug. "I love you Shel," he whispered in to her ear, sending a single tear down her cheek.   
  
"I love you too."  
  
  
  
Author's Note: HAPPY LABOR DAY. Y'all most definitely owe me some. In any case. What did you think? Really. Well then click on that little button that says, "Click to Submit Review" or whatever and type it out for me. I like to have these things in writing. Anyway, aww, I love all y'alls (if you think I am a hick my excuse is that I am from the state of Texas (woo woo)) reviews so much! Thank you, you are all ever to kind. Anyway again, all past soon to come that haven't apply here. Also, soon to come:  
  
1)We deal some with the other Cliffhanger's issues  
2)Scott meets the whores, also known as Elaine's (just for you flamingteen), "fiancée"  
3)And lots of other stuff so be sure to not miss it.  
  
Once again, thanks so much for all the wonderful reviews. I would like to comment to a few… but my Dad will kill me if I don't go to bed so I will just comment on one for now and do the rest later… And the lucky winner is (drum roll, please) Kittykat. Okay this is to answer your comment about and NC-17 story. Well, let me just tell you that I was thinking of making a whole story about Scott and Shelby after Horizon. Yeah, I was planning on puttin' a little of that in there but I don't know. In any case, ooh, my Dad's in the bathroom, we have time for one more. And the comment goes to… flamingteen. Aww, you are ever so sweet, thank you. And thank you to everyone else who reviewed, I will squeez you in next time but my Dad just flushed so I'll work on that tomorrow… 


	9. Black Widow

Holding on to the Rooftops- Black Widow  
  
  
Scott stared ahead blankly trying to deal with his rampid emotions. He wanted to cry, but his supply of tears was diminished; he wanted to scream, but he couldn't find his voice; he wanted to throw things around, but he couldn't move. He peered over at Elaine; she was humming quietly to the Top 40 song that was playing on the radio. Every time she moved, or spoke Scott felt a little tug in his stomach. He just didn't know what to do. How do you react to something like this? Over and over again he tried to process everything that had happened but it just didn't make sense. How could he have gone from two loving parents, a great home, and the best girlfriend in the world to this?  
  
"We're almost there Scotty," Elaine said interrupting Scott's thoughts.   
  
Scott chose to not respond and instead changed the radio station. He stopped on some alternative station that was playing some rock song. Trying to avoid his thoughts Scott tuned in to the song- listening to the words for once.  
  
This is the stuff that makes us, and it's kind of contagious.  
Won't swallow the pill that life decides to give to us.  
I see your face in the middle of the storm,  
Can't rely on myself because myself's all gone- all gone.  
  
There goes the world again,   
I just might lose my head,  
I'm in your circle now.  
  
There goes the world again,   
I just might lose my head,  
I'm in your circle.  
  
Tie me to the helm because this ships set to sink,  
Should I stay or should I swim?  
I don't know what do you think?  
I see your face in the middle of the storm,  
Can't rely on myself because myself's all gone.  
  
There goes the world again,   
I just might lose my head,  
I'm in your circle now.  
There goes the world again,   
I just might lose my head,  
I'm in your circle  
  
Scott couldn't help but feel that was what was going on in his life right now. The song made him feel like someone else knew what he was going through- and Scott liked that feeling. Scott was thinking back to the times when Elaine, his Father, and him had lived together. He used to get everything he wanted- mainly due to Elaine.  
  
"Elaine," Scott said trying his best to be civil.  
  
"Hmm," she said realizing this was her opportunity to talk to Scott with out him calling her skank or something of that variety.   
  
"I was just wondering if maybe after dinner we could go and buy some CD's. I mean, I haven't been able to listen to any for a year, and well…"  
  
"I understand Scotty, of course. Here we are," Elaine said in a motherly tone. This made Scott sick because it showed how big of a hypocrite she was but he was getting what he wanted- for now.  
  
The pulled up into Rusty's and Scott waited for Elaine to start walking towards the door. Once inside Scott saw a forty-something man waving at them. Elaine smiled her fake smile and walked over to the table.  
  
"Scotty, this is Landon. Landon, this is Scott," Elaine said playing the part as well as she always did.  
  
"Hello Scott," Landon said extending his hand to him. Scott looked at it before deciding it wasn't this creeps fault he married an insane woman. He gave it a firm shake earning a chuckle from Landon. Scott began sizing Landon up; he wasn't balding in anyway but his hair was starting to get little snippets of gray- he looked very distinguished. Scott just prayed he would satisfy Elaine's lust.  
  
"Hey," Scott said finally sitting down next to him and across from Elaine.  
  
  
  
Scott woke with a start; he wasn't where he should be. Scott looked around the dark room trying to figure out where he was. Somebody in the back screamed at him to remember but Scott could not. Rolling out of the bed he was currently occupying he searched around the room trying to find a light switch. He patiently groped around the walls as the wind beat against them. Scott couldn't find the light switch but a sudden lightning bolt lit up his room better than a light bulb ever could.  
  
"Storm," Scott said as his brain began to form more coherent sentences. "Storm bad, storm, storm, ELAINE!"  
  
Scott fell back on to the bed breathing heavy as the day's events whizzed around in his brain taunting him. How could he have slipped into a comfort zone as sedated as this one was? Scott knew the answer but tried not to acknowledge it. He had learned this in Horizon. It was a defense mechanism; denial. Scott held his head; it was just easier to be in denial than accept what was happening. The world of denial, in Scott's opinion, was highly under appreciated. In this world everything was perfect- his parents were alive, he had never been molested, and most importantly Shelby was in the room next to him. Yes, the world of denial was definitely alluring. Another memory jolted Scott's nerves.  
  
"I know that before you came to Horizon… you used drugs to deal with your emotions about Elaine. I ran away… Don't do either Scott. You're strong now, you are. You don't need to run away or use drugs to cope with your problems you have the tools now. And if Elaine… if she tries anything you can stop her Scott, you can, you have the power. If you ever need anything you have Peter, Sophie, David, Daisy, Auggie, Juliette and me here for you. We're all here for you, don't forget that."  
  
Scott knew what Shelby would say if she saw what he was doing and he instantly felt ashamed. "No," he said aloud to himself and the undying wind. "I won't, I promised Shelby. I can do this, I can deal, I will be fine. I have the power, I have the power," Scott told himself.  
  
Though realizing the corniness of his actions- Scott was comforted. And it wasn't the false comfort that was so alluring and seductive, no, it was the kind that you could feel. The kind that went pulsing through your veins, the kind of self-assurance that no one could take away from you. Looking down at his palms Scott felt sick with himself; how had he allowed himself to be civil with Elaine for some stupid CDs?   
  
"Scotty," Elaine said from his door, sending Scott slipping off his bed.  
  
"Along came the spider," Scott mumbled under his breath.  
  
"Scotty are you okay?" Elaine persisted.  
  
"Is this how you're doing it now? Pretending to care and then forcing them into it? Real smooth Elaine, you almost had me," Scott said laughing at his moment of faltering.   
  
"What are you talking about Scott? I just came in here to see if you were okay. The noise you were making in here could wake the dead. Now that I see you're your normal 'chipper' self I'll be going back to my room," Elaine said shaking her head as she sauntered back down the hall. Looking after her Scott felt some twinge- had Elaine changed?  
  
  
  
Author's Note: You guys want some cookies? Well they can be all yours if you review. And I swear to great gracious I will reply to all the questions soon. Oh yes, I would just like to dedicate this story to Maya. Thanks so much hun, I am deeply sorry about forgetting to mention you. Oh and thank you to my little duck, it is about time. Thanks Maya and thanks so much to everyone who has, and continues to review. I love you all. 


	10. Letter and Wake Up Calls

Holding on to the Rooftops- Letters and Wake-Up Calls  
  
  
  
Shelby sat up abruptly feeling a presence next to her. She heard a rustling on her left and immediately opened her eyes in that direction only to find her best friend. Sighing in exasperation Shelby turned to look at her digital clock. 3 o'clock a.m.   
  
Daisy smiled at Shelby glad to see she had finally risen. "Good morning sleepy head," Daisy said in her patented sarcastic tone.  
  
"It isn't morning and what kind of person wakes their poor, tired, BEST friend up by staring at them?" Shelby retorted groggily, rubbing her eyes.  
  
"Well, for once I cannot give you an answer to that. I can however retort on the fact that you consider us best friends is a very good thing at this particular moment."  
  
"Yes, I would have to agree, otherwise I might be likely to beat you. Although, that does sound rather appealing at the moment," Shelby said, now dangling her legs over the side of her bed.  
  
"Yes well, I have come to a quote unquote 'fork in the road.' And I need your help," Daisy said as Shelby began to pick at the fray on her left sock.   
  
Shelby looked up her eyes wary. "Is this about David?"  
  
"No," Daisy said shrugging simply as if that explained it. Looking up Shelby knew Daisy must have realized she was still confused. "It's about Ezra."  
  
"Oh," Shelby said looking down. The subject hit home; despite what Shelby put out, she did miss Ezra.   
  
"Yeah. I just… It's just that ever since he left, it's like a part of me is missing. Like there's a hole in the pie where someone stuck their finger. I miss him so much it hurts."  
  
Shelby nodded knowing what she meant. Scott may have been gone but at least it wasn't by choice and he would be communicating with her. With Ezra it was a whole different game, a different sport. When he had been given the choice of leaving on his eighteenth birthday, everyone had just expected he would stay. Then Ezra chose to leave and this brought upon all the remaining Cliffhangers a lot of hurt and self-doubt, each of them wondering if they had been the reason he had left. But Shelby knew it hit Daisy harder; she was the closest one to him. "I know," Shelby said finally.  
  
"And David, he's walking around like… I don't know, but it'd like… like he thinks if he stays away from me Ezra will come back. He looks like he thinks this is all his fault and it's like he is trying to fix it when all he is doing is making it worse. It's not his fault though, it's Ezra's and I will be damned if I sit there and let Ezra make David feel this way," Daisy said defiantly, standing up to emphasize her point.  
  
Shelby looked down at her feet, not quite knowing what to say. Daisy may occasionally put on a face of apathy but she was the most compassionate person Shelby knew. She was always keen and observant to people's feelings and hated to see someone hurt because of another's doing. "What do you plan to do?" Shelby asked finally.  
  
Daisy sat next to Shelby and shook her head. "I don't know, that's where I need your help."  
  
Shelby looked up at her friend. She really missed Scott and wanted to spend as much time writing and talking to him as she could but right now her best friend needed her, and she couldn't just ignore that.   
  
  
  
Shelby heard music playing from Peter's office and sighed, rolling her eyes. He had said he wanted her to come to talk to him for a minute or two, it so wasn't fair to bring music into the mix.  
  
"Peter," she said knocking on the door.   
  
"Come in," Peter replied, abruptly turning the music off.   
  
Shelby walked in the door and sat down in the chair in front of Peter's desk. She watched Peter silently as he took the CD out of the stereo and into a brown CD case. Shelby then eyed him when he presented the CD to her. "What's this?"  
  
"A present, from Scott," Peter said as he extracted an envelope from his pant pocket. Shelby could tell from the messy scrawl that it was Scott's. "And this too."  
  
Shelby reached up to take Scott's gifts when she thought better of it. "Why hasn't he called?"  
  
"Well, you will find that out when you read the letter," Peter said simply. When Shelby looked at him questioningly he spoke again. "I didn't read it, don't worry." He then extracted a letter from on top of his desk. "I got my own."  
  
Shelby nodded accepting the answer. She took Scott's gifts and walked out of Peter's office slowly; she didn't want anyone to know how overly excited she was. Once she was in the dorm alone it was safe to rip the letter open.   
  
  
  
Dear Shelby,  
  
I miss you so much. I want to call you so much but I never know when the time is right. I started football practice for the school here and it takes up a lot of my time. But it's nice, it feels good to have the ball back in my arms once again. I'd be happier if it was you but we both know that won't happen for a while. I know you are probably wondering how I am dealing with Elaine. To tell you the truth, right now it is surreal. She's acting like an, I don't know, a mother. But I wonder if it's because her precious boy toy is here. I guess we'll find out soon. I miss you. Write back.  
  
I'll Always Love You,  
  
Love Scott  
  
P.S. I got this CD and thought you might like it, I hope you enjoy it. I miss you and I love you.  
  
  
  
Shelby let a single tear slip down her cheek; she missed Scott so much. He had only been gone a week, but it felt like forever. Shelby sat down at her desk and put her pen on top of the paper, wondering how she should start the letter. She had so much she wanted to tell Scott.  
  
Dear Scott,  
  
I miss you too, and I think about you all the time. It's good to here that you are having a good time there with football and that Elaine isn't being a problem. I bet I will love the CD you gave me, I am just surprised Peter let me have it. Things are okay here, but it is so weird without you. Juliette and Auggie are still fighting, so are Daisy and David but theirs is a more subtle approach. Daisy isn't really mad at David, more at Ezra and who could blame her. I still can't believe he left. It's like the Cliffhangers are falling apart. That new kid, Aubrey, hasn't officially become a Cliffhanger yet, but Peter says it should happen next week. I miss you so much, it's like someone sucked all the air out of my basketball. I try to fill up my time with Daisy and I'm taking a singing class over at the high school nearby. It's just for summer. The teacher, Mrs. Norris, she thinks I have a real talent. I might even get to be in their school musical but we'll see. I love you Scott, and I will always love you. Don't ever forget that. Hope to hear from you soon.  
  
I miss you,  
  
Love Shelby  
  
P.S. I miss you too, and I love you more.  
  
  
  
Shelby finished the letter and had to laugh at her own cheesiness. Sighing she got up and put the letter under her pillow for safekeeping. She took in a deep breath as she braced herself for breakfast.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Well that was my LONG hiatus. In any case, I don't know if this chapter is crap or not, so please review and tell me if I should write it over. Anyway, thanks so much to everyone who has reviewed thus far:  
  
Colly- Thanks a lot for reviewing. I am sorry about all the crap that's going on in your life and I hope you get her back. The song was another Seven Channel's one, you should really get the CD, it is way awesome. Thanks a bunch for your understanding.   
  
Falmingteen- As always, you're awesome, thanks for reviewing. Your reviews are always thoughtful and full of advice and motivation- in whatever forms it may come in. I love your stories and I just realized that I hadn't finished reading Safety Shattered (I didn't notice you updated, sorry) that is why I am going to and then Bringers of the Future will make much more sense. Anyway, thanks.   
  
Joe- Thanks so much for the reviews, don't worry, Shelby and Scott will be reunited-eventually. In the mean time, hang tight and please keep reviewing. Thanks.  
  
Hopelessromantic- Thanks a bundle for being a devoted reviewer, I really enjoy your comments and I hope they never stop, well, until I no longer write and then it is okay of course… Whoah, who's a dork? Anyway, thanks so much, please keep it up.  
  
Lulu- Thanks a heap for reviewing, I appreciate it to no end. Please keep reading and reviewing. Strong Scott, woo woo! LOL, anyways, thanks you.  
  
The Duck- To say all the unsaid things… LOL, I love you and will probably call you Sunday. Thanks for reviewing, and don't worry, I will work on our story soon.   
  
Zoe- Thank you a thousand times for reviewing. I hope to get that story done soon, and I will be sure to tell you when I have it done, since you have to select to read those… naughty stories. Muahahah, anyway, thanks for reviewing, please keep 'em coming.  
  
Christie- Thanks so much for reviewing, I am glad you like my story and I hope I don't screw it up for you. In any case, thanks for reviewing, it really makes me feel better.   
  
And I will be getting to page 2 of 4 and 3 of 4 next time. I just wanted to post, so if you are wondering why I haven't done you yet, I will, I swear, but thanks so much for reviewing everyone, I honestly cannot tell you how much it means to me, just to say that it means a lot. I will be posting as soon as I can and if anyone has any Biology News Articles, give me a call. :) 


	11. Rules and Regulations

Holding on to the Rooftops- Rules and Regulations  
  
  
  
Scott smiled as he walked through the door; he was home alone today and Peter had said he could call Shelby. He grabbed the phone impulsively and stared at it for a second. His hands walked along the dial slowly, cautiously.   
  
"Hello," a voice Scott didn't recognize said on the other end.   
  
"Umm, who is this that I am speaking to?"   
  
"This is Aubrey," the voice said on the other end sounding confused, "Who is this?"  
  
Scott thought for a second and his mind finally rested on the letter he had received from Shelby. "I was looking for Shelby, is she there?"  
  
The voice on the end sounded a bit frustrated. "She is, but I don't want to go back into the cafeteria and become part of the fight that's going on in there."  
  
Scott was puzzled as to what he meant but just shook his head. "Well, don't tell her who it is, just say she has a phone call, okay?"  
  
"I couldn't tell her if I wanted to," Aubrey said. When Scott didn't say anything he elaborated. "You never told me."  
  
"Oh, right, well I guess it'll be a surprise for both of you then."  
  
"Whatever man let me go get her."  
  
Scott heard a clank as the phone was set down. Scott waited on the balls of his feet anxious to here Shelby's voice. He heard a voice shouting in the distance and then the phone was being picked up. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey beautiful," Scott said recognizing Shelby's voice.  
  
Shelby laughed softly. "Hey Cowboy."  
  
"I got your letter," Scott said looking up as Landon walked through the front door and casually tossed his briefcase on the black, leather couch. What was he doing home?  
  
"Yeah," Shelby said sounding a little preoccupied.  
  
"Yeah, so I just wanted to talk to you. I miss you," Scott said hoping to spark Shelby's interest.  
  
"I miss you too Scott. I…" Shelby began but was cut off by shouting voices.  
  
"Go squash yourself," he heard Juliette's feminine voice squeek out.  
  
"Yeah, whatever Jules. I don't know what's up with you but I'm tired of caring," Auggie shouted.  
  
He heard a 'hmmph' and then nothing. "What was that?"  
  
"Just more of the usual," Shelby said her voice now tired. "Everyone's going haywire. I swear, it's like we're on a nonstop 'Jerry Springer Special.' I don't know how much more I can take of this, but what about you? How are you…"  
  
Once again Shelby was interrupted as more assaulting shouts rang out. "You are such a…"  
  
"Such a what, David? Hmm? Why don't you spit and out?"  
  
"Shut up Daisy," David yelled angrily.  
  
"Oh that's right, I forgot. Yeah, I forgot that you're to afraid to face anything so you have to hide behind your moronic tendencies," Daisy finished her voice pained.   
  
"You would know about Morons wouldn't you Daisy? After all you fell in love with one, and then he left you. He left YOU," David said with malice.  
  
"He didn't leave me," Scott could hear the defiance in Daisy's voice as it grew steadier. "He left us all. He did it because he's weak. But YOU! You're too afraid to admit it. Why don't you just grow up and realize it wasn't anyone's fault but Ezra's"  
  
Scott heard a rustling and then the click of a door. "Sorry about that," Shelby's soothing voice said on the other end.  
  
"You weren't joking," Scott said commenting about her Jerry Springer reference.  
  
"Nope. We're just a five ring circus around here" Shelby said with a sigh.  
  
"Are you okay Shel?" Scott asked concerned.  
  
"Yeah. I just, it's just that everything's going wrong. I mean, everything used to be perfect and then…"  
  
Scott couldn't hear what Shelby was saying as he felt someone's eyes on his back. Scott turned around and felt chills run down his spine as he was assaulted by Landon's face. Landon's mouth was posed as if he was about to say something.  
  
"Could you hold on a second Shel?" Scott asked frustrated; this was not what he had intended this conversation to be like.  
  
"Of course," Shelby said in an alleviating tone.  
  
"What do you want?" He demanded of Landon.  
  
"Are you going to be on the phone long?" Landon asked in an unnervingly calm voice.   
  
"Yes, as a matter of fact I am. Do you have a problem with that?"  
  
Landon's face turned from pompous to shocked. "Excuse me. Who's house do you think you're in? This is not that mamby-pamby school of yours young man. And I will not be talked to like that in my own house."  
  
"Are you finished now? I have a really important person to get back to, if it suits your fancy majesty," Scott said in a flustered tone; he wasn't in any mood for a confrontation with Elaine's new boy toy.  
  
"I am, and so are you. Say goodbye to your little friend and hang up the phone," Landon said his arrogance returning.  
  
"What?!?!?"  
  
"You heard me," Landon answered coolly, his eyes meeting Scott's dead on.  
  
"You little, UGH," Scott screeched at him.  
  
"Be a good boy Scotty, and do as your told."  
  
Scott glared at the jerk but knew there was no use in arguing. "Shelby," he said into the phone as calmly as he could.  
  
"Scott?"  
  
"I have to get off the phone right now, but I'll call you back as soon as I can," Scott said trying to keep himself from blowing up on the phone.  
  
"Yeah, of course… I love you Scott, and I'll miss you," Shelby said softly.  
  
"I love you too," Scott said and after a second or two Scott heard the line go dead.   
  
Scott breathed in deeply as he turned around to go upstairs. He stopped suddenly when he felt Landon's beady eyes on him. Scott chose not to say anything afraid he might blow up. Instead he just stood there resolutely.  
  
"Scott," Landon said finally. When Scott didn't say anything Landon continued on. "I think it's best if we enforce some rules on you early. I'll make a chart later but for now I would like to go over the basics. First of all, you are to do as you're told the first time you're told. That should go without saying but I see they don't teach that at that school of yours. Secondly, dinner is served promptly at 7, be there and dressed in khaki's and a button down shirt. Breakfast is at 6:30, I understand you have a workout program so I expect you to be in your work out clothes by then. Your dirty clothes go in the black hamper and you will pick them up from the laundry room every Sunday. You will receive a daily inspection of your room. I expect it to be cleaned, vacuumed, dusted, and your bed made. You will to go to bed no later than 10 occasionally I will allow 11. Also, you are only allowed two hours of TV a day and no more. I expect for you to report to me on a current event every week and your daily chores to be done. That is all for now," Landon said shrugging simply.  
  
"That's all? Really, because that's nothing," Scott said shaking his head; he had though Horizon was a tight ship.  
  
"For now, oh yes, and one more thing, no back talking," Landon finished smiling at him. "Now, I have to be off to work. I expect you'll be showering soon."  
  
"Yeah, I will."  
  
Landon glared at Scott but finally left. Even after he was gone Scott was still gripping his hands into tight fists. Scott couldn't believe what had just happened. He went over it in his head as he went upstairs to take a shower. After going over it for about the hundredth time Scott gave up. Scott threw his dirty clothes in the white hamper absent mindedly as he resolved to talk to Elaine and call Shelby tomorrow.   
  
  
  
Author's Note: Okay, what did you guys think? Sucky, do over, great, fantasmic, or were you apathetic towards it? Well, whatever you think you can write it in your review. Because, I know you love me so much that you're all going to review. Even if you hate me, I would like to know. But by review, so keep that in mind. In any case, Colly, I'm glad things are going better for you. Also, okay, page 3 and 2…  
  
Kitty Kat- Thanks a heaping pile of praises for reviewing. But, apparently there will no longer be anymore NC-17's, so we will see about R… Anyway, thanks.  
  
Carly- Thanks a lot for reviewing, I am ecstatic that you like my story.  
  
Katie- Thanks a ton for reviewing, I hope you continue to both review and enjoy my story.   
  
French Fan- I am sorry you think my story is boring. Maybe you should have continued to read on. I mean, I didn't want to start in right away with the climax I was building up. You would understand if you had learned about story plot and stuff like that. I don't think you have continued reading this story but who cares. Thanks anyway.  
  
Kelly- Oh my God, thanks so much. Flattery is greatness. I also love that you're all ducky. My friend and sometimes co-author is also a very ducky person. In any case, I am glad you like my story and thanks so much for reviewing.  
  
Sallyann- I am glad you reviewed, but even gladder that you loved my story. I hope I don't disappoint. Thanks so much for reviewing.   
  
Amber- Thanks so much for reviewing. I'm glad you like my story and it's fine that you don't like Aubrey 'cause I love him. I wasn't one of my own actually. But don't you worry. I am S & S forever. Thanks for reviewing.   
  
Rosemary- Thanks so much for reviewing. Awesome, I am all kick-butty… LIKE BUFFY! LOL, sorry, I am a dork but my point was thanks for reviewing.  
  
DS- Muahahahaha, that's what I always do sister of mine. Muahahahahahaha. But thanks for reviewing your favoritest sister's story.  
  
Megghan- Thanks so much for reviewing. And don't worry, I plan to continue writing this baby 'til she's done. LOL, anyway, thanks for reviewing.   
  
Christie- Thanks millions fore reviewing. I am superb-ably happy you love my story. I'll keep writing it as long as you keep reviewing it.   
  
Maya- Thanks so much hun for reviewing. I love you bundles and this story is for you 'cause you're awesome. Chat me up sometime huh?  
  
If I missed you I am terribly sorry, I just wanted to post. Tell me if y'all think I should keep doing this or not. Okay? 


	12. Lacking the Energy

Holding on to the Rooftops- Lacking the Energy  
  
Shelby stared at the phone quietly. 'Scott's been gone two weeks and we're already distant,' Shelby thought to herself. It was true. Though Shelby would like to ignore it, Scott and her were becoming different people. Shelby shook her head as she started to walk towards her dorm.   
  
"… a little nicer you wouldn't have this problem," Shelby heard Daisy yell as she walked through the door of the girls' dorm.   
  
"Yeah, well if you wouldn't have stuck your nose in my business I wouldn't have this problem either," Juliette replied begrudgingly.  
  
"Get over yourself," Daisy yelled slamming her butt down on the edge of her bed.  
  
"Look, I know you're upset because your precious Ezra left, or whatever. But that doesn't mean you can come after my boyfriend. You're an even bigger slut than Shelby ever thought about being," Juliette finished defiantly, her words stinging Daisy and Shelby both.  
  
Shelby debated whether or not to make her presence known but chose the latter when she saw Daisy pop up off the bed. Shelby could see she was fuming. She stood right in front of Juliette so that there was nowhere else to look. "Shelby isn't a slut, and you have NO FUCKING IDEA," Daisy screamed and shoved Juliette hard.   
  
Juliette whimpered. "You little skank," she said quietly and then shoved Daisy back. That was all it took; Daisy and Juliette were now in a full-fledged fight. Shelby shook her head in disgust; she didn't have a clue what was going on with everyone lately. She walked briskly to the Guys' Dorm and walked right through the door.  
  
"Your girlfriends are brawling in our dorm," she said nonchalantly; she no longer had the energy to care.   
  
Auggie and David nodded at her and then ran out the door. Shelby trailed them with Aubrey close to her. Shelby stopped in her tracks when she saw Peter walking up to them. He was smiling with an ignorance to him that bugged Shelby at the moment.   
  
Auggie and David were already half way through the door so they didn't notice. Peter looked from them and then to Shelby. "What's going on?"  
  
Shelby looked down at the ground, her mind spinning. Normally she would have tried to lie and keep her friend out of trouble but she didn't have the strength and Shelby wanted it to stop. "Daisy and Juliette have resorted to solving their problems with violence," Shelby said putting on a stone face.  
  
Peter shook his head in a disappointed manner and ran to Juliette and Daisy with Shelby and Aubrey at his heels. Shelby stared at the scene with disgust. David and Daisy were now fighting while Juliette slapped Auggie and informed him "he had no right, no right."  
  
"CLIFFHANGERS!" Peter screamed in a tone that made Shelby on edge. "I DON'T HAVE A CLUE WHAT HAS BEEN GOING ON WITH ALL OF YOU LATELY BUT I AM NO LONGER GOING TO SIT BACK AND LET YOU DEAL WITH IT."  
  
Peter waited for his words to sink in and then started again in a calmer tone. "I think it is about time we all go on a hike together. Pack your things, all of you. NOW!"  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Okay, I know this wasn't very long BUT the next chapter will more than make up for the length. Next time the Cliffhangers go on a hike and we get to learn about the mysterious Aubrey… MORE TO COME SO KEEP READING AND REVIEWING!  
  
Special Note to "French Fan"- If you think it's boring then don't read it! My canacaca! Get over it would you! 


	13. Transformations

Holding on to the Rooftops- Transformations  
  
  
  
Shelby sighed as she followed behind Daisy. She closed her eyes and tried to think back to the happier times. She smiled as she focused on a memory of her and Scott on the docks. It was just getting good when Shelby was yanked from her relaxing memory.   
  
"Daisy," Shelby said annoyed as she rubbed her the part of her stomach that Daisy's elbow had collided with. "Why'd you stop?"  
  
Daisy turned around and shot her a glare and then nodded towards Peter who has standing on the edge of a cliff. Shelby just shook her head and waited for Peter to give them their assignments.   
  
"Okay Cliffhangers," Peter said turning around. "Here's how it is going to go, we will walk for another day where I have a truck waiting for me. Once we're there I'll drive home and you guys will be heading on your way back. You must all work as a team to get home. You have to use your brain as well. Does everyone understand?"  
  
David laughed and everyone looked at him- waiting for an explanation. "This is too easy Peter. I have to say, I'm disappointed in you."  
  
"Yeah man, there has to be some whacked twist you're going to throw in there," Auggie said looking at Peter suspiciously.   
  
Peter smiled. "I'm glad you asked. You see, this is kind of like a buddy hike back. Only with 4 people, Juliette, Daisy, Auggie, and David. Aubrey and Shelby will make sure you guys don't cheat. I know one of you is sure to complain that it's not fair but I haven't had problems from either of them," Peter paused and then shot them all a pleading look. "I'm just so disappointed, what happened to the Cliffhangers?"  
  
The rest of the hike went on in silence as Shelby silently contemplated Peter's question. She had pondered it a time or two herself but still hadn't come up with the answer. Shelby shook her head, maybe it wasn't the Cliffhangers who were changing, maybe it was her.  
  
  
  
Sappy pathetic little me  
That was the girl I used to be  
You had me on my knees  
  
I'd trade places with you any day  
I never thought you could be that way  
But you looked like me on Sunday  
  
You came in with the breeze  
On Sunday morning   
Oh sure you've changed from yesterday   
Without any warning  
I thought I knew you  
I thought I knew you  
I thought I knew you well… so well  
  
You're trying my shoes on for a change  
They look so good but fit so strange  
Out of fashion, so I can complain  
  
I know who I am, but who are you?  
You're not looking like you used to  
You're on the other side of the mirror   
So nothing is looking quite as clear  
Thank you for turning on the lights  
Thank you, now you're the paradise  
I didn't think you had it in you  
And now you're looking like I used to!  
  
You came in with the breeze  
On Sunday morning  
You sure have changed since yesterday   
Without any warning  
And you want me badly   
You cannot have me  
I thought I knew you  
But I've got a new view   
I thought I knew you well… oh well  
  
  
  
"It would appear to me that your mind isn't really on this little hike," a deep, southern voice said from behind Shelby.  
  
"Well what can I say, I'm not," Shelby said turning to face Aubrey who had a large grin on his ever adorable face.   
  
"And who could blame a pretty thing like you? I bet you're thinking about the next heart you're gonna break."  
  
"If only," Shelby said simply trying to avoid the subject.  
  
"How 'bout you come sit by the fire and tell me about it?" Shelby was hesitant to answer. "It's no big deal, just a little talking by the fireside. Where I come from that's just called getting to know someone."  
  
Shelby laughed and felt the load on her shoulders get a little lighter. "Sure, why not."  
  
Shelby followed Aubrey over to the deserted fire. Peter was contemplating in his car and the other four fugitives were sitting in a tent fighting. Shelby didn't mind it; she was ready to tell someone her troubles. "Well, you see Scott, he left. And then Daisy had some problem that she was going to solve, and I was going to help her with… but things only got worst from there. So basically the only four people I have left to help me deal with the emptiness of Scott have… gone mental basically. Now there's no one to talk to that understands and everything has just…"  
  
"…changed," Aubrey finished for her. Shelby nodded slightly feeling tears trembling on the edge of her lashes. "Yeah, change… it sucks a lot of the time, especially when you're not expecting it. But change can be good sometimes too."  
  
Shelby remembered a time when Daisy had told her the change about to come her way didn't have to be bad- what a load of crap. Shelby shook her head slightly, sending tears slivering down her cheek. Aubrey attentively wrapped a muscular arm around Shelby. Spiraling her into her shattered memory of safety. "Safety," Shelby mused allowed. "What's that?"  
  
Aubrey didn't say anything and instead stared into the fire as if deep in thought. "Just a false promise," Aubrey said finally. "Just like everything else."  
  
Shelby looked up at him and he stared into her eyes. "Shelby, I don't know what's happened in your life but nothing promised is ever for sure. Don't ever forget that."  
  
Shelby stood up abruptly feeling a new wave of tears coming on. "I wish I could," she said walking away.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: What'd ya think? Yeah… well I would like to have that documented so please submit a review. Thank you ever so much. In any case, I promise I will post much sooner. Also, I have a new story out called, "Can't Get You Out of My Head." It has nothing to do with the song by that annoying Kylie Minogue (Sorry if you like her). So, yeah, you could check that out… or not, you know whatever, it's your funeral… or is it your life? I dunno… I'm tired, goodnight. 


	14. The Unexpected Victim

Holding on to the Rooftops-The Unexpected Victim  
  
  
  
Scott glared over his plate at Landon. Landon was smiling at Elaine as he began to talk business with his dinner guests. Scott sighed when he realized Landon wasn't going to look up so he could give him the evil eye. Scott was about to place a large forkful of potatoes in his mouth when he felt a hand on his knee. He looked up at Elaine who was giving him sympathetic look and then nodded slightly to Landon.  
  
Scott looked down at his food confused; he hadn't a clue what was going on in his life anymore. Scott was about ready to explode when one of Landon's guests let out a high-pitched squeal of a laugh. Scott had hat enough. Placing his fork down with a clatter Scott spoke as calmly as possible. "May I please be excused?"  
  
Landon glared at him and then smiled. "Of course Scott, I trust you will be going up to your room to prepare for bed."  
  
"Of course," Scott said standing up, his chair scraping across the floor. He ran up the stairs at top speed but still couldn't seem to get up them fast enough. Scott flopped himself on his bed and began crying. Scott was surprised to see that it felt good. He had been holding his tears in for the longest time but now the flooded his face and brought comfort to his aching heart.   
  
Once his tears had dried up Scott went to his full-length mirror. His eyes were red and puffy but there was a smile there. "Mom, Dad, you may both be gone now, but I'm still. And I'm going to try to make you happy while I am." Scott looked up startled when he realized someone had been watching him. "Elaine…"  
  
"Scotty, look, I know what I did to you in the past was… wrong. But one thing I know that you seem to not, is that your parents… they loved you. It tore your father apart knowing that you were in grief. He missed you so much; you were all he ever talked about. Scott, your father was always proud of you, and he always will be. But he wouldn't want you to be grieving just because he left."  
  
Scott couldn't look up, he wanted to cry because Elaine had changed, and was comforting. All at the same time, however, Scott was afraid he would wake up and it would all be a dream. "Why couldn't you have let me stay there then?"  
  
Scott looked up at Elaine now. Her eyes were on her feet and Scott could see tears beginning to form. She shook her head lightly, her eyes remaining on the floor. "Scott, I know you won't believe me, and it doesn't matter but the truth is I didn't have a choice. Granted, I'm glad we can spend time together so that I can try to gain forgiveness from you, but I knew you were happy there… I would have kept you there if I could have…"  
  
  
  
Scott woke up abruptly when he heard banging and shouting coming from downstairs. "LISTEN YOU LITTLE SLUT, I'M NOT ABOUT TO LET THAT CHILD MAKE A FOOL OUT OF ME, AND YOU'RE NOT GOING TO SYOP ME! HE ISN'T YOU'RE CHILD AND I'M THE ONE PAYING FOR HIM. DON'T YOU EVER FORGET I GAVE YOU EVEYTHING YOU OWNED," Scott heard Landon yell and then another bang and the walls rumbled. "WHAT DID YOU SAY? LOUDER, I CAN'T HEAR YOU."  
  
"I'm sorry," Scott heard Elaine say in a trembling voice. Scott started towards the banister and stopped when Landon and Elaine were in a spot where he could see them but they couldn't see him. Landon was leaning down next to the crumpled woman who used to haunt him in his nightmares.   
  
"Why do you make me do this to you? You know you shouldn't upset me like that," Landon said stroking her forehead. "I love you, but you don't make it easy."  
  
"I'm sorry, I really am," Scott looked away at this ever-disgusting display in front of him. Elaine had turned from monster to victim in less time than it took to blink.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Okay, so what's you think? I think since I posted so quickly I deserve some reviews. Cough, cough, wink, wink, nudge, nudge. LOL… 


	15. Breathe

Holding on to the Rooftops- Breathe  
  
  
  
"Shelby," Shelby was thrown out of her daydream by a familiar voice.  
  
"What do you want David?" Shelby asked rubbing her eyes.  
  
"I wanted to know if when we got back from this little adventure… you could give Daisy this," David asked, his voice shaky as he handed her an envelope. Shelby looked from David to the envelope and back again. "It's not a bomb."  
  
Shelby smiled. "Just as long as it won't explode when in my possession."  
  
David gave her a small laugh and then looked over at the three Cliffhangers being tied together. "Guess I better go."  
  
Shelby nodded and watched as he trotted over to the group. Shelby looked back down at the envelope. "What's the letter?"  
  
Shelby looked up startled but smiled when she saw Aubrey. "Its nothing,"  
  
"No, it's okay, you don't have to tell me," Aubrey said pretending to be angry.  
  
Shelby allowed herself a small chuckle. "I was just holding it for a friend."  
  
Aubrey smiled at her and then grabbed his bag. "Ready to be Junior Sophie?"  
  
"You bet I am, but if you're a sucky Junior Peter I am afraid I may have to hurt you…"  
  
  
  
"…Come on Auggie, I need some water, let's stop," Juliette moaned as Shelby walked behind them. They had been venturing in the woods for what must have been three hours.   
  
"No," Auggie and Daisy said in unison. Juliette glared at them both and then gave David a sad puppy dog-face. David in turn just shrugged his shoulders. Juliette stopped suddenly causing all the other tied up Cliffhangers to trip a little and causing Juliette's string with Auggie break loose. "JULES!"  
  
"What?" Juliette growled as she planted herself firmly on the ground.  
  
"GET UP, NONE OF US WANT TO BE OUT HERE AND WE WOULD LIKE TO GET HOME AS QUICKLY AS POSSIBLE. YOU SITTING DOWN DOESN'T REALLY FACTOR INTO THAT PLAN," Auggie said in a raised voice. He bent down to tie their string back together and then looked down at Juliette, who just shook her head.  
  
Shelby and Aubrey both sighed looking at each other; this was going to take a while. Shelby found a log and sat on it. She dragged a notebook out of her backpack with a pen sticking on the front. Shelby took the pen off and turned to a blank page. She looked down at the paper before carefully removing the lid of the pen. Shelby placed her pen on the paper and looked up at the sky for inspiration, nothing came to her so she began mindless doodling. Shelby's mindless doodling spun off into a mindless being and then into a dream state.   
  
  
  
Shelby smiled up at him. He was so gorgeous and sweet, she couldn't imagine being with anyone else. "I love you," Shelby heard the whispered words and smiled as a shiver ran down her spine.   
  
"I love you too Scott," Shelby said with an undying smile on her face. Her smile grew a few thousand watts when Scott's entire face lit up. Shelby giggled as Scott leaned in for a kiss. It was soft and then there was nothing. Shelby pushed herself off the bed, her head spinning. She searched frantically around her for the one she loved, but nothing was found in the tiny existence of the room that had once shared such joy.   
  
Shelby ran out of the room, running, and running, as fast as her legs could carry her. She faintly heard herself scream, "Scott," but everything was black and white, she could hear nothing, only the sound of her beating heart and the pain it held. Shelby felt that if she didn't find Scott soon her heart was likely to break into a million pieces.  
  
"Scott," she yelled again as she shoved her way through a large, bronzed door. Shelby found herself in a large warehouse room where Scott was standing in the center. "Scott."  
  
"Shelby," Scott's voice echoed in the empty warehouse. Shelby smiled, relived and began to run towards him but stopped dead in her tracks when the face of evil appeared behind Scott.  
  
Shelby didn't know who this man was, or what his business with Scott was, but she knew she did not like him, not one bit. "Scott," Shelby called again as she ran as fast as her legs could carry her. It wasn't enough, Scott was gone, and instead Shelby fell on the floor where he had once been standing. She looked up at the man who had brought his disappearance. "Why?'  
  
The man smiled evilly at her. "Wise up child. You have a lot more coming to you," he then leaned in so he was right next to Shelby's ear. "And Scotty gets the worst of it."  
  
  
  
  
Shelby felt a hand on her shoulder and she looked up, it was Aubrey. Shelby sighed a breath of relief realizing she had only been dreaming. Shelby could feel her clothes sticking to her and the cold sweat that was running down her neck. Shelby looked at her saky hands and realized this had been more than some dream. Her thoughts instantly turned to Scott, and her heart began to hurt. Ignoring everyone's stares Shelby ran as fast through the forest as she could with tears streaming down her face. She didn't know where she was going; it didn't matter, as long as she got away.  
  
  
  
I played the fool today  
And I can see us vanishing into the crowd  
Longing for home again  
But home is a feeling I've buried in you  
  
I'm all right  
It only hurts when I breathe  
I can't ask for things to be still again  
I can't ask for you to offer the world through your eyes  
  
Longing for home again  
But home is a feeling I've buried in you  
My window through which nothing hides and everything sings  
I'm counting the signs and cursing the miles in between  
  
I'm all right  
It only hurts when I breathe  
I can't ask for things to be still again  
I can't ask for you to offer the world through your eyes  
  
  
  
Author's Note: So what do you think so far? That's nice; lets document it by ways of review. Oh yes, I need to add a disclaimer, so here goes.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Higher Ground. Nor do I own the song "Breathe" by Greenwheel. So whatever, if you'd like to give me the money you have profited or will profit off of it, I would appreciate it.  
  
Anyway, I would like some reviews darnit. So, yeah… 


	16. Not The Right Time

Holding on to the Rooftops- Not the Right Time  
  
  
  
Scott rolled over and slammed his hand down on the snooze button. He lay there, looking at his ceiling and thinking about the day's tasks to come. He rolled over again, turned his alarm clock off, and got out of his comfortable bed. He walked into the bathroom and smiled as the warm water ran down his body. He bopped his head along to the song on the radio.  
  
"She don't know she's beautiful, never crossed her mind," Scott sang along. Scott's thoughts then turned to Shelby and his smile grew larger.  
  
Scott toweled off and walked downstairs to the kitchen but paused when he saw there was a brown parcel on the dining room table. Scott walked over slowly to it and was surprised to see that it was for him. He ripped the box open and was even more surprised at the contents. Inside was a package of Horizon brand cookies and a spiral notebook. He dug in further and found the CD he had sent to Shelby and about five different envelopes addressed to him in assorted handwriting. Scott smiled brightly and reached for the letters. He found Shelby's easily and set it aside; save the best for last. He went for Peter's first instead.  
  
  
  
Dear Scott,  
  
Hey, it's Peter. How are things where you are? Shelby's heard a lot from you but I haven't. I bet you were wondering why she hasn't written you in awhile, well, I think she can tell you that. That's also the reason she had to send your gift back.   
  
Let us not dwell on the subject for too long. Things at Horizon haven't changed much, your bed is still here for you when you want it. Sophie's coming along nicely, we've decided to wait until the babies born to see what its gender is. Heard from Kat today, she is doing well, college life is suiting her. Hope to hear from you soon.  
  
Peter  
  
  
  
Scott smiled as he read the letter but all the while he was curious as to find out why Shelby had gotten in trouble. Ignoring everything else, Scott ripped Shelby's letter open and began reading at a feverish pace.  
  
Scott,  
  
We were on an extra large buddy hike a few days ago, it didn't help much… for anyone. I don't know what to say anymore, things are too different now. Maybe if I could see you… But I thought I could and I can't, I can't do this anymore. I'm worried about you Scott, and I miss you, but I can't do this right now.  
  
I'm sorry, I know you don't deserve this, but… I don't know. Call me sometime. I love you, and I will always love you.  
  
Shelby  
  
  
  
Scott wiped the single tear that had run down his cheek. He shook his head and ran up the stairs two at a time. He quickly got dressed and practically ran the whole way to practice. He smiles; football practice was the best cure for frustration. He would call Shelby later, right now he needed to fix himself.   
  
  
  
Author's Note: Okay, okay, no need to tell me you've been waiting, or ask me where I have been. I am properly sorry, and its not that i don't love you guys, it's just that it has been a very hectic semester. Don't worry, there will be much more coming soon. Oh yeah, thanks for all the great reviews, I love you guys. 


	17. Because

Holding on to the Rooftops- Because  
  
  
  
Shelby shoved her hands in her pockets and smiled at Peter. "Nope, not today Peter, I'm just not ready to tell you."  
  
"Shelby, I don't think that I need to remind you that you have to tell me eventually," Peter said looking at her intensely.   
  
"Yeah, but still, I don't want to talk about it today. And anyway, your little "get to know you" assignment is intruding on my "dealing" time. So, you might want to think about getting rid of that crap. I have been living with most of those people for over a year Peter, I mean, come on."  
  
"Yes, Shelby, but do you REALLY know them? And for that matter, do they really know you?" Peter said smiling at her, his eyes sparkling mischievously.  
  
"Well, to tell you the truth Peter, I don't want them to know me. There's only one person in the world besides myself who knows me, and he's in Hell, so I think I'll be taking me to my grave. That is if you don't mind, oh Captain."  
  
Peter just looked at her and then walked away. Shelby's smile faltered a little and she hung her head; she wanted to tell someone why, but she couldn't. Shaking it off Shelby strode confidently towards the table Aubrey was at.  
  
"Hey Shelby," Aubrey said standing up, acting like the charming Southern gentleman he was.   
  
"Aubrey," Shelby said taking his spot and eyed him as he sat down next to her.  
  
"So, are you ready to get to know me?"  
  
"I don't think it's that easy. You can't just tell someone you're whole past and expect them to know you," Shelby responded arrogantly.   
  
"Well, then I guess I'll just tell you tid bits, my little dew drop. So, I guess we should start with the formalities… Okay, hello, my name is Aubrey Fisk I come from Georgia, well, I lived in Texas for while, but aboriginally," Aubrey gave out a small chuckle at his own dorkiness, took a big breath, and continued. "Anyway, I like to play in the rain, my favorite color is orange, and you're cute as a button on a hot summer's evening."  
  
Shelby stared at him blankly trying to fight the bout of giggles that were bubbling but she couldn't. Shelby burst out laughing, causing stares from nearby tables. Everyone tried to figure out what had happened as tears streamed down Shelby's jovial face. She tried to battle the laughter but instead fell on the ground and began to stomp her feet, trying her best to stop the madness. Once the fit had subsided Shelby stood up and wiped her jeans off calmly as if nothing had happened.  
  
Shelby smiled at Aubrey. "That was fun, I needed that, thanks."  
  
"Anytime. You know, I do enjoy being of assistance to a damsel in distress every now and then," he said looking at her shyly.  
  
Shelby got caught up in his deep brown eyes. She felt herself falling into some sort of trance and before she knew it she was leaning in with Aubrey following her actions. Shelby could feel Aubrey's warm breath getting stronger and the tingling of where his lips would soon be. Just as Aubrey's lips grazed hers, Shelby pulled away quickly.   
  
"I can't do this, I'm sorry," Shelby started to run off when Aubrey caught her arm. Shelby turned around and found herself facing Aubrey's towering figure.  
  
"Shelby, it's okay. You don't have to run away from me, you don't want to do this, that's fine. No ones forcing you into anything," Aubrey's voice came out smooth, and it was calming to Shelby. Shelby looked up at him, her defenses down. Aubrey led her into a small clearing in the woods. "Shelby, just tell me what's wrong, please. You can trust me, I trust you. Just tell me, maybe it will even make you feel better."  
  
"I don't know where to start," Shelby said softly as she looked at the leaves on the ground.  
  
"How about with why you ran."  
  
Shelby took a deep breath in. "Scott. I ran because of Scott. Because, because I was scared for him, and I didn't know how to help him. Because I miss him, because I don't know how to deal with this hole… But mostly, mostly I ran because I knew he needed me, and I knew he trusted me, and I knew he was waiting for me to help him, but I couldn't… I was too scared," Shelby felt her knees give out as all her problems were blotted out by a face that she couldn't get out of her head even if she tried. Shelby had tried to push Scott away, but she couldn't be without him, and she knew it.  
  
Author's Note: Okay, okay, so I should remember to post… I am sorry! But, anyway, I had an awesome Christmas break, and got lots of nice little presents. I hope you all had an awesome Christmas, or if you don't celebrate Christmas, I hope you had an awesome time away from school. If you didn't- I'm sorry, and if you don't even get breaks- I am EXTREMELEY sorry, I hope this cheers you up. 


	18. Betrayed by the World

Holding on to the Rooftops- Betrayed by the World  
  
Scott braced himself for the blow, but it didn't matter. The impact of Landon's fist with Scott's stomach knocked the wind out of Scott and caused him to fall back on the hard wood floors. Scott stayed down, hoping that Landon would think he had done enough damage. It worked; Landon walked off still fuming and Scott crawled up that stairs to his room. Once he had poured himself into his bed, Scott allowed his mind to recap what had just happened.  
"Scott, it's three minutes past seven," Landon's voice rang through out the small dining room as Scott sat down at the dinner table. Scott chose to ignore him and instead reached for a dinner roll. "Scott."  
  
"What," Scott said, his mouth full of bread-y goodness.   
  
"I demand an apology," Landon said eyeing Scott coolly.  
  
Scott looked up at him dumbfounded. "For being three minutes late?"  
  
"I believe you were already informed that dinner was served promptly at seven, were you not?"  
  
"I was, but still," Scott stammered.  
  
"Well then, it would appear that an apology is in order."  
  
"I was THREE minutes late."  
  
"And I have been waiting for THREE minutes. Now apologize for keeping Elaine and I waiting."  
  
"No," Scott's voice rang with such defiance that Elaine winced.  
  
"Scott," she said in a tender, warning tone.  
  
"Elaine, keep your stupid-ass comments out of this," Landon said practically snarling at her.  
  
"Don't talk to her that way," Scott was shocked at the words that had just fallen out of his mouth; he was defending a monster. It didn't matter though; he didn't want her to get hers this way.   
  
Landon's eyes iced over and he stood up, his chair scraping across the hard, wooden floor. "Get up."  
  
Scott stood up and shook his head, and he began to walk out of the dining area when Landon caught him. "Let go of me," Scott yelled.  
  
"Have it your way," Landon said as he threw Scott into the entrance hall. The movement jarred Scott's elbow and he was winded. He tried to get up, but his legs weren't working. "Get up."  
  
Scott glinted at the man he had once felt sorry for and he found himself standing on his feet. "I'm going to bed."  
  
"The Hell you are," Landon bit back amused. "Not until you apologize."  
  
"Okay then," Scott said turning to Elaine. "Elaine, I am sorry for keeping you waiting."  
  
Scott turned back to Landon a wide smile on his face. Scott quickly lost his amusement when he saw the smile playing about Landon's angry face. That was all it took. Landon jumped on Scott and the only thing Scott could think to do was submit, and he did.  
A knock on the door jarred Scott from his thoughts and he wiped away the tears forming at his eyes. "Come in," he said praying to God that it was Elaine, how ironic.  
  
Elaine popped her head in and then smiled a little at him. When she was fully through the door Scott could see a bruise forming on her arm and a phone in her other hand. "It's," she squeaked out, coughed, and smiled again. "It's for you."  
  
Scott's mind raced as he wondered who it could be. He looked over at the letter he had written to Shelby and prayed he could throw it away soon. He took the phone from Elaine and she smiled at him as she walked out the door. "Hello?"  
  
"Scott," Shelby's voice replied, feeling Scott's body with warmth.   
  
"Shelby," Scott said, he winced; even he could hear the desperation in his voice.  
  
"Scott I'm so sorry," Shelby sobbed into the phone. "I'm so sorry, I was scared, I'm still scared. And he was there, and, I'm sorry. It will never happen again, I love you. I'm so sorry, I, I love you and I want to be with you, I was just scared, but it's okay now. I'm okay, we'll be okay."  
  
Scott stared at the phone blankly at the phone. "What?"  
  
"I didn't mean what I said," Shelby said in a shy voice Scott didn't recognize.  
  
Despite the awkwardness, Scott smiled. "I knew you didn't. It's okay Shel, I forgive you."  
  
"Umm, as nice as that sounds, I have something… something else to tell you," Shelby whispered hoarsely. "I almost, almost kissed, umm, Aubrey?"  
  
To Scott's surprise he laughed. Shelby seemed a bit baffled and Scott elaborated. "Almost?"  
  
"Well, I almost did but then I didn't."  
  
"Then everything's fine," Scott said. He smiled at his own maturity. Normally he would be seething in anger, but this all seemed so small and petty after what he had gone through in these past weeks.  
  
"Scott, I have to see you."  
  
"I know," Scott began and then he heard the clunk-clunk of Landon's shoes. "I know, me too, but, I have to call you back tomorrow morning. I'll explain later. I love you."  
  
"I love you too," a confused Shelby said with an honesty that made Scott's heart soar. He felt a tear slip down his cheek as he listened to the dead phone. His eyes soon dried up, however, when Landon walked in his room.   
  
"Are you ready to apologize Scott?" Landon said, his tone making it very clear that he was in no mood to mess around with Scott.  
  
Scott closed his eyes for a moment. Then he swallowed his pride. "I am sorry Landon."  
  
"Sorry for what?"  
  
"I'm sorry that I mad both you and Elaine wait three minutes for me. I am sorry that I have been a nuisance ever since I came here, and I promise I will try to be better behaved from here on out," Scott inhaled deeply to brace himself. He was surprised at how calm the words had come out, and even more surprised that he was submitting himself to this jerk.  
  
"Your apology is accepted. Now get some sleep, you're going to have to be up at 6 A.M. if you want to be ready in time for breakfast. Is that understood?"  
  
"Yes, sir," Scott replied automatically.  
  
As Landon turned his back, Scott felt like it was the whole world turning his back on him. As his door closed and his room seeped into a black hole, Scott felt like he had nothing left, no one that cared about him. "But someone does," Scott whispered to himself. "You still have Shelby."  
  
Scott gently stroked the phone in his hand; it was the only source of comfort he had left.   
Author's Note: Okay, okay, don't every bite my head off at once. I am really sorry, but I have been so swamped with school lately. Just ask my friend the Duck. Hey look, I know that excuses are like armpits: everybody has them and the all stink, and I am truly sorry. So, I know no most of you will have to re-read the whole thinf, and I am sorry for wasting your time, and I promise to try to post every other weekend at the LATEST. I will try, and once again, I am so sorry. I know you people dn't really think I am, but I am because I know what it is like to wait months for someone to post a story. i didn't do it because I hate you all, or because I can't finish this, I promise. So, once you're all ready to forgive me, then you can review. But if you are still angry at me, then you don't have to review, because I don't deserve it for making you all wait.  
  
P.S. Maya, I love you sweetie, this WHOLE story is written in your honor, if it were a building, I would name a wing after you. Not just one chapter, the WHOLE thing, because I know that if I ever need anything, you'll be there for me and you won't judge me, because you're awesome like that, don't ever change. 


	19. The Blame Game

Holding on to the Rooftops- The Blame Game  
  
Shelby sighed; despite several attempts, she couldn't reach Scott.   
  
"No luck?" A concerned Peter asked from behind his desk.   
  
Shelby just shook her head and fiddled with the bracelet Daisy had made for her in Arts & Crafts. She was starting to get really worried. Scott had sounded strange on the phone last night, it was now four o'clock in the afternoon and he had still failed to call her.   
  
"I'm sure he's okay Shel, he probably just forgot to call," Peter tried to reassure her.  
  
"Oh yeah, and could you please tell me exactly what he would be doing that was so thrilling he forgot to call his girlfriend? You know Peter, I'm beginning to think maybe you don't really even care about Scott at all. Maybe you don't care about any of us, and you're just doing this job so people will forgive you for all the shit you put them through," Shelby growled, lashing out.   
  
"Shelby, I know you're upset, but you are WAY out of line."  
  
"And your point?  
  
"Shelby, I am warning you. If you step out of line one more time, I will put you on shuns, and Scott shouldn't be punished because you're hurting."  
  
"Oh, and I suppose I should be punished because Elaine is some twisted whacko who's screwing up Scott's life. You know Peter, sometime I worry about you, I really do."  
  
"You know Shel, I worry about YOU, all the time. I know you're hurting and I know that you're scared for Scott I am too. But there is nothing either one of us can do about it!!!"  
  
"Yes there is, there is! You could have stopped her, but you just stood by and let her take him, you didn't say a word. If Scott gets hurt, it is your fault. Do you understand me, YOUR fault! You'll be the one to blame, you will. And I will never, NEVER forgive you. Not ever."  
  
"THAT IS ENOUGH SHELBY. I warned you, your on shuns for a week, no talking, no letters from Scott, NOTHING. All you can do is write in your journal, you're even going to do activities and eat lunch by yourself."  
  
"Well Peter, I guess that just goes to show what a liar you are. You told all of here this wasn't a prison and then you stick me in solitary confinement. I should have known."  
  
"Shelby you did this to yourself and you know it, so don't try to blame your problems one me, you have no justification."  
  
"That's where you're wrong Peter. If you would have stopped Elaine from taking Scott away, I wouldn't have any problems," Shelby spit every word out as if it was venom.   
  
"Well, if that is how you feel Shelby then you can just write a 5,000 word essay on why everybody tried to put the blame on somebody else besides themselves," Peter replied calmly, his tone making it very clear that it was the end of the conversation. "Now go eat. Your shuns start tomorrow, so you better pray Scott calls you before then."  
  
"And you better pray he doesn't, because if he finds out what you're doing to me he's going to be royally pissed off."  
  
"If you had really cared for Scott, you wouldn't have gotten yourself into this mess!" Peter screamed, trying to desperately keep his cool.  
  
Shelby got up from her chair so suddenly it fell over. "YOU BASTARD," Shelby screamed and ran out of the room, running as fast as she could. She didn't stop until she was halfway through the forest, and then she collapsed and ell into a deep sleep.  
"Shelby, Shelby wake up."  
  
Shelby huffed and the rolled over. "Nope, I'm too tired."  
  
"Shelby, you have to get up."  
  
"Why?" Shelby asked groggily.  
  
"Because I need your help Shel."  
  
"Just let me sleep a little longer…"  
  
"Shelby, please get up." Shelby eyes flew open when she heard the pain and desperation in his voice. "Shelby, I need you now."  
  
"Scott," Shelby asked rolling over. She could see the top of his bent head and kissed it softly. "Scott? What's wrong?"  
  
"Shelby I need your help real bad."  
  
"What is it Scott? Look at me," Shelby begged, the fear seeping from her voice.  
  
"I can't Shel, I don't want you to see what happened."  
  
"What happened Scott? What's wrong, why won't you look at me?" Scott didn't reply, and instead just turned hi head away. Shelby grabbed his arm to try to make him look at her, but he just winced. She looked down at her hand and saw it was grabbing onto a massive purple bruise. "Oh my God Scott! What happened? Who did this to you?'  
  
Scott turned towards her and lifted his head slowly. Shelby just gasped when his whole bruising face finally appeared. "Shel I need you real bad."  
  
"Who did this to you Scott? If I ever find out who did this to you, there we'll be hell to pay."  
  
"No Shel, I don't want you to get hurt."  
  
"Scott, get real, you're the one who's hurt. Who did this to you? Was it Elaine, I swear, I'll kill her Scott I'll kill her."  
  
"NO SHEL! If you go near her he'll hurt you, he'll hurt you really bad."  
  
"He? What? Scott who's doing this to you? Tell me Scott, please," Shelby pleaded as a single tear dripped down her face.   
  
"Shelby," a distant voice called.  
  
Scott turned suddenly and began to run. "Scott wait where are you going?"  
  
"I have to go Shelby, I have to go."  
"SCOTT," Shelby cried out, and listen to her voice echo. She was sweating slightly and she had a branch poking into her back.  
  
"Shelby are you okay?" Daisy's comforting voice replied.  
  
"He was here Dais, right here. He was talking to me. Oh God, he's hurt real bad Dais, real bad, someone has to help him."  
  
Daisy just pulled Shelby into her arms and they began to rock back and forth slowly. "It'll be okay Shel, we'll all be okay…"  
Author's Note: So what did you think? I hope you enjoyed this. And I hope maybe I few of you have forgiven me, but if you haven't I understand. I will try to put out some more as soon as I can. And thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, you have no clue how much I appreciate it. 


	20. Cherry Chocolate Shakes

Holding on to the Rooftops- Cherry Chocolate Shakes  
  
Scott lightly tapped his toe on the linoleum kitchen floor. He followed Landon's every move, never taking his eyes off him. Scott just wanted to jump out of his chair, attack him, yell at him, anything… but he couldn't.  
  
'I'm such a coward,' Scott thought to himself. 'I can't believe what I've turned into, Shelby would be so ashamed if she could see what I was doing'  
  
'No she wouldn't," a different voice in the back of his head replied. 'She would understand, she would try to help you.'  
  
'She probably doesn't even want anything to do with you anymore, she's probably found someone new.'  
  
'Don't say that, you can't say. She'd love you no matter what,' the other voice replied, the words echoing in his head.  
  
"Great, now I'm hearing voices," Scott mumbled under his breath.  
  
"Excuse me, what was that?" Landon asked in his little uptight voice.   
  
"Nothing, I was just going over a few plays in my head."  
  
Landon looked Scott over, pausing a moment on the bruise just under his eye that was slowly turning purple. "You really should get going to that now, shouldn't you."  
  
"What do you mean?" Scott demanded loudly, almost spitting cereal all over the table.  
  
"Well, you don't want to be late for practice, now do you?"  
  
"Practice doesn't start for another forty five minutes!"  
  
"Yes, but it will take you about twenty minutes to walk there, and you still aren't even ready. Which, as I have already informed you is unacceptable."  
  
"Walk, Elaine said she was going to drive me."  
  
"Well, she's in no condition to be driving you today now is she?"  
  
"Yeah, you mad sure of that," Scott spat out as he walked up to his room. He slammed the door behind him and slowly sank to the floor. "What do I do Dad? What do I do?"  
  
Scott allowed a single tear to slither down his face. "You weren't always the greatest father, but at least you never touched me or mom, or Elaine for that fact. At least, if you were still here you would know what to do, you would think of a way out of this," Scott whispered to the silence.  
  
And that's how it went for weeks, Scott and Landon would end up in some sort of argument, occasionally ending in violence, in which case Landon always came out victorious. Eventually, Scott just gave up on talking all together, and went about his life trying to be as invisible as possible. He called Horizon once, but Peter made it very clear he wouldn't be able to talk to Shelby for a long time, and he would be informed of that time when he received a call from Shelby. And thus, Scott was alone. But, it wasn't all fun and games for Shelby either.  
  
"Having fun Shelby," Daisy taunted.   
  
"Actually, I am. Cleaning out toilets is way more fun than I would have ever imagined. Brings tears to my eyes, the fun of toilet bowl cleaning it does."  
  
"Look who's turned into the Queen of Sarcasm."  
  
"You're just jealous because I stole your title," Shelby laughed jovially.  
  
"Oh, whatever, I could totally steal it any time I want, I just don't choose to do so, because if I did, then you wouldn't have any title's left to hold. After all, I took Miss Bitchy from you WEEKS ago."  
  
"How's that going?"  
  
"Oh David's still not willing to admit that he misses Ezra. Speaking of Ezra, he called a week ago, but I managed to ward him off when I asked him why he left, so now not only is David pissed off at me, but Juliette and Auggie are too. But, at least they're back on speaking terms, and aren't like yelling at each other anymore. As it turns ouot, all I needed to do was piss everyone off to reunite them. But, still, since you're on shuns, I am completely alienated at the dinner table. Ah, isn't family life great?"  
  
"Aww, my little girl's growing up so fast, and maybe she should leave pretty quickly too, just in case Peter decides to come in and check up on me."  
  
"Ah, but Peter trusts you, so he won't be coming to check up on you anytime soon."  
  
"Really?" Peter's voice came from the door. "Well Shelby, since you chose to have Daisy leave, and she didn't grant your wishes, I think you deserve a reward."  
  
Shelby's ears perked up. "You mean like Daisy has to clean the toilets for me?"  
  
"Shelby," Daisy gasped.  
  
"No, nothing like that, although I do have a simple task for you Daisy. In any case, Shelby there is someone on the phone for you."  
  
Shelby didn't even hesitate to ask who it was, she bolted out of the dorm, ran down the stairs, and slammed straight into someone.   
  
"Aubrey?" She said the moment she saw his hair.  
  
"Well Shelby, I like you too, but there is no reason to start gettin' violent about it," Aubrey said in his smooth voice with a cockeyed grin.  
  
"Mmm," Shelby whispered, melting in his arms.  
  
"Where were you goin' in such a hurry doll?" Aubrey asked and Shelby's mind switched back into gear; Scott.  
  
"Oh, umm, my Mom's on the phone," Shelby lied for some reason unbeknownst to her.   
  
"Well, it's good to see that I'm not the only one here with a good relationship to their mom."  
  
"Yeah, umm, we talk all the time." Another lie Shelby's rational mind could not explain.  
  
"Well then, I guess I'll let you go," he said slowly letting her go.   
  
"Yeah," Shelby said her eyes closed trying to savor the last moments of their embrace. When he had completely let go Shelby felt cold.  
  
"Shelby, aren't you going to go?"  
  
Aubrey's voice entered her mind like a splash of cold water. Scott, she told herself as she smiled at Aubrey. "Yeah," she said leaving as quickly as possible. Scott, Scott, Scott, Aubrey, NO, SCOTT, Scott, Scott, that's right, Scott. She repeated his name over and over again in her mind; finally, as soon as she had reached the phone, his face came up in her mind.  
  
"Hello," she said shyly.   
  
"Shelby," a strange voice squeaked out. It was Scott, she knew it was, but he sounded all wrong. His voice was stressed, like he was hurt, or in pain. Shelby didn't know what to think of it.   
  
"Scott, what's wrong?"  
  
"Shelby, I'm here. I ran, I just, he was about to hit me, and I ran, out the door, I had my backpack and some clothes in the car, and that's all I have, and now I'm here. I'm so scared Shelby, oh my God, I'm so scared. What if he finds me Shelby, what if he finds me?" Scott's words all came tumbling out, sending shivers down her spine.  
  
We would sleep to the glow of the exit sign  
  
Dream that the world was yours and mine   
  
Better run if you want shotgun   
  
The day was dark but it was all good and fun  
  
We were heroes to those who knew us better   
  
Times change are evident  
  
I read your letter   
  
The path we chose went different ways   
  
But I can't let you get lost that maze  
  
"Scott, Scott slow down, you're scaring me. What happened? Who's coming after you Scott?" Shelby asked trying desperately to keep her voice calm and cool.  
  
"He, he tried to hit me again…. I… I couldn't take it again, I just couldn't…. So I ran, I ran all the way here, and I don't know what to do Shel, you have to help me…"  
  
"Scott listen to me, calm down. I love you, and I want to help you, but I can't unless you calm down."  
  
'Cause I don't see that you're next to me   
  
After all we've been through I still wish you would come around, around again  
  
"Shel, I need you, I need you real bad."  
  
"Scott, where are you?"  
  
"I'm here."  
  
"Here, what do you mean you're here?"  
  
"I'm in town, right here in town. I'm calling from a pay phone," Scott responded his voice calming down a bit. Shelby was hit in the gut with a sudden realization; Scott had run from home, and he was here at Horizon now.   
  
"Scott, tell me, calmly, what happened."  
  
"So much happened. Elaine, she got engaged to some guy named Landon. I thought he was okay… I thought. But he wasn't Shel, he wasn't. He beat Elaine and me up. He… he left so many bruises. And she tried to protect me, Elaine tried to protect me, she just beat him up more. I called you, and he told me to get off the phone, and I said no so he hit me. Then, we got in to a fight again, and… and he started hitting me and hitting me… I got one good hit in, and he stalled, so I ran, I grabbed a bag and ran like hell. I ran until I got here, and now I'm here and I don't know what to and I'm so scared. You were so far away. You weren't there, I needed you so bad Shel, and you weren't there." Shelby listened to every word, taking it all in, and a single tear slipped down as she realized how screwed up everything had become.   
  
Yell from the rooftop you didn't care   
  
And throw your fist up in the air  
  
Life always hits like a bomb   
  
But why did it hit to you so hard   
  
'Cause I don't see that you're next to me   
  
After all we've been through I still wish you would come around, around again  
  
Shelby had been so selfish; she had enjoyed her time with Aubrey more than she should have, while Scott was in so much pain with Elaine and her fiancé, she had been yelling at Peter and abusing him as much as she could because she was mad that Scott wouldn't call her, while Scott was getting physically abused because he wanted to talk to Shelby.   
  
"I'm so sorry Scott, I'm so sorry."  
  
"Shel, I need you so bad, you have to come and meet me, you have to."  
  
"I will Scott, I will, just meet me outside of Rusty's in thirty minutes. I'll be right there Scott, I will. We'll never be apart again, I promise Scott."  
  
"Okay Shel, I'll be there waiting, hurry please."  
  
Shelby hung up the phone, and worked quickly. First she hit the kitchen, Sophie was there in her way. "Hi Sophie, umm, Peter told me I should go to Rusty's to get some stuff for y'all tonight or…something," Shelby said trying to play her cards right.   
  
"Oh right, my Mom's coming over tonight. I bet you need some money," Sophie said, and Shelby grinned due to the fact that her plan was working perfectly. Sophie began digging in her pockets and pulled out a fifty-dollar bill. "You know, it's funny, Peter said he had everything he needed."  
  
Shelby panicked slightly as she took the money. "Yeah, that is funny. So hey, I guess I'll be back soon."  
  
Sophie's eyes twinkled. "So Shelby, how are things with you and Scott?" she asked, the tone in her voice told Shelby she knew something.  
  
"Just fine, umm I really should get going, you know I have all those toilets to be cleaning."  
  
"Well Shelby, you know that if anything is wrong, anything at all, you can always come to me, and I'll help you OR Scott, no matter what the circumstance."  
  
Shelby froze; she did know something. "Umm, yeah thanks for that."  
  
Sophie shook her head and then put her hand on Shelby's shoulder, leaning down she whispered into Shelby's ear. "Scott likes the cherry and chocolate milkshake, and tell him hello for me."  
  
Shelby sat there stunned for a moment. She looked up at Sophie who just smiled back at her. Shelby nodded her head slowly, and then walked out the door. She looked back at the building one more time. She couldn't believe Sophie knew, and that she was helping her. Shaking her head Shelby sneaked into the Cliffhanger boy's dorm. She walked over to David's closet and pulled out a few sets of clothing, and shoved them into one of David's bags, and then she walked out the door, and ran towards Rusty's.  
  
"Sophie," Peter called out as he walked in to the kitchen. "Sophie have you seen Shelby?"   
  
"Peter, maybe you should sit down," Sophie said in a comforting voice.  
  
Peter remained standing. "What is going on Sophie?"  
  
"I can't tell you, because if I do then you can't claim you didn't know. So just trust me when I say that everything is going to be just perfect."  
  
Peter just stared at Sophie in confusion. "Fine, fine I believe you, just as long as you promise to tell me after this is all said and done."  
  
"I promise," she said kissing him on the forehead.   
  
Shelby's eyes darted all around her once she got in town. She had figured out her alibi if anyone asked her what she was doing here. She would simply say that Sophie had arranged a get together for Scott and Shelby at Rusty's, she knew Sophie would cover for her. Finally, Shelby's eyes landed on the most gorgeous guy she had ever seen; Scott. He was standing in a corner, holding himself, his hair was all crumpled, and he looked like hell, but Shelby thought he was gorgeous anyway.   
  
"Scott," she stage whispered. He looked up at her, his eyes feverish.   
  
"Shelby," he said quietly as she ran towards him, she jumped into his arms and he swung her around. He finally put her on the ground, but continued to hold her close. "I missed you so much Shel," he whispered into her hair.  
  
"I missed you to Scott," she said pulling away so she could look at him. "Here," she said handing him a pair of jeans and an over shirt she had taken from David's drawers.  
  
"What's this?" he asked staring down at it as if it were a time bomb.  
  
Shelby smiled. "It's clothes silly. You can't go in there looking like you do now," she said as she pulled out the fifty-dollar bill.  
  
"Shel… where?"  
  
"Don't worry about it Scott, just change, and I am taking you out for a chocolate cherry milkshake courtesy of Sophie.  
  
"You told Sophie?" Scott asked staring about her in amazement.  
  
"No, I didn't."  
  
"Then how?"  
  
"I told you not to worry about it. Now hurry up and change, I'm starved."  
  
It's not too late for you my friend to start to live again   
  
So please don't throw it all away and come around again 


	21. Tying up the Loose Ends

Holding on to the Rooftops- Tying up all the Loose Ends  
  
Scott smiled for the first time in a long while as he watched Shelby take a big bite into her hamburger. Shelby looked up and noticed he was staring.  
  
"What?" she asked him, watching him carefully.  
  
"Oh, nothing. I just think it is amazing how much you closely resemble a pig when you're eating."   
  
Shelby glared at him, and then threw her napkin at him. "I, ME, I eat like a pig? Puh-lease, the only person here who eats like a pig is you."  
  
"Hey, I never said you ATE like a pig, I just said you looked like one when you DID eat. There is a difference," he shot back, feeling his shoulders begin to loosen up. He had been so worried Shelby wouldn't want him, and that he would be stuck out in the world all alone until Landon found him. While he was running it had felt like the whole world had turned its back on him. But he was wrong; Shelby cared about him. And Sophie. And Peter. Shelby had told him about how everyone missed him and how they all wished he would come back. Scott realized now that everything would be okay; he had Peter and Sophie on his side, they would protect him. And even if everything went wrong, he would still have Shelby, and she was the only person Scott cared about.   
  
"Whatever, I'm going to let you slide, on a count of you look like Hell," Shelby said smiling brightly at him.   
  
"Well thanks for the vote of confidence Shelby, it is greatly appreciated."  
  
"Hey, no problem," Shelby responded and then she looked don at her watch. "Crap, problem."  
  
"What is it?" Scott asked, oblivious to things as unimportant as time.  
  
"I've been here for over an hour."  
  
"Yeah, and? I've been away for over a MONTH," he said trying to play the sympathy card, without much success. "Come on Shel, Sophie gave you her permission to be here with you, I'm sure she expected you to stay more than ten minutes," he pleaded.  
  
"He's right Shelby, I did," a familiar female voice said from behind him. Shelby looked over Scott's shoulder, her eyes bulging, and Scott turned around to see Sophie.   
  
"Sophie," Scott practically squealed out as he stood up and gave her a huge hug.   
  
"Scott," she said returning to sentiment, she then pulled away to get a look at him, and Scott saw from over her shoulders the man he had come to know as his hero. "Peter and I are both very happy you're back, but before we can give you your bed back, we need to know what happened. If you ran away, we can't take you in without first notifying the police. We both love you Scott, and we know it is going to be hard for you, but the truth will set you free."  
  
Scott looked down at his shoes, knowing that if he ever wanted to come back to Horizon he would have to talk about everything that had happened the past month, and for once, he didn't mind. For once he was more than willing to tell what had been happening to him. "I know," he replied, returning his gaze back to Sophie, and then to Shelby. "But, can we at least finish our meal first?"  
  
Peter smiled at him, "you sure haven't changed, have you? Still think about food. But, to answer your question, yes you can, I think Sophie and I will be joining you," he finished, sitting down, and Sophie following suite. So there they sat, like a family. They talked about all sorts of things, like the weather, the food, caffeine, music, etc., etc., until Peter finally stood up. "Well, I think we should go."  
  
Scott nodded, grabbed his bag, and Shelby's hand, and they all walked out together, and into the car. Scott could feel a warmness surrounding him. Despite how he complained, or how Shelby complained, he knew that they both loved Horizon. They both felt safe here, and loved. Horizon was a part of Scott's life, and always would be, so would Shelby.  
  
"So, are the rumors true?" Juliette asked Daisy as she put her tray on the table.  
  
Daisy sat down and leveled her with a glare. "Oh, so now we're talking to me so little Miss Priss can get in her daily regimen of gossip," Daisy quipped.  
  
Juliette's eyes widened. "So then it is true!"  
  
"So then what's true?"  
  
"That Scott's here! That he's coming back!" Shelby practically shouted.   
  
Daisy looked at Juliette, thinking she must have lost her mind. "What ARE you talking about? Scott is living with Elaine in Hell…"  
  
"Not from what I hear," David said as he sat down to the table.   
  
"Yeah, me neither," Auggie said. "Rumor has it that Shelby ran off to meet him and Rusty's and that Sophie and Peter just left to pick them up."  
  
"Well Auggie," Daisy said, trying to recover from the news. "I never would have guessed you for the rumor type."  
  
"Whatever Daisy, don't go getting all pissed off at us because you don't know jack shit about your only friend," David said glaring at her.   
  
"What is your problem?" Daisy practically screamed.  
  
"Daisy, calm down," someone said.  
  
"NO, no, I am sick of this, really, I am, and I am not going to put up with it anymore. I like you David, a lot, and no one blames you for running Ezra off. Ezra left because he wanted to, it was no one's fault. And you two," she said turning to Auggie and Juliette. "I had to listen to you both moan and complain and bitch for a MONTH, and what do I get for it? Nothing! That's right. I swear, two seconds before you guys got back together you were talking about how much you HATED each other, and then you guys get back together, and it is like nothing happened between you! I mean, honestly. I have been working my ass off, trying to bring some freakin' group unity to us all, and everyone hates me now. Well you know what? Fine, the next time any of you have a problem I'll be sure to let you deal with it yourself. I'm serious, none of you better come asking me for help ever again." Daisy didn't realize she had stood up, but when she did she sat down as quickly as possible, and refused to meet anyone's gaze, she knew she didn't mean it, but it felt good to let some steam off.  
  
"Ah, but gee, then where would I get my daily dose of sarcasm," a familiar female voice from behind her asked. Daisy looked up and realized that her fellow cohorts were all gawking at something, or someone, behind her. Daisy quickly turned around to see Shelby and Scott standing next to Peter and Sophie, and all of them were smiling at her.   
  
"Shelby," she said getting out of her chair. "And Scott?"  
  
"Well gee Daisy, I didn't think it was possible, but you seem to have become even more bitter than when I left you," Scott said with a laugh as he went to hug Daisy. Daisy hugged him back, but when he pulled back her face was still in awe. "What's up man?" he asked Auggie and extended his hand across the table.   
  
"What's up meat?" he asked returning to gesture.   
  
Juliette let out one of her infamous high-pitched squeals. "Oh Scott, we all missed you so, so much!" Juliette continued to squeal and giggle as she gave him a big hug. Scott laughed when he saw Shelby glare at Juliette.  
  
Scott nodded at David, who just nodded back at him, but Scott could see that he was also happy to see him. "So," Scott said as he grabbed Shelby's hand. "What have y'all been up to?"  
  
Everyone laughed, and then all these stories starting coming at once, and Scott sat back and listened to them all, smiling. For once, Scott was actually happy to be sitting here listening to everyone whine and complain. As a matter of fact, he hoped it would never end, but not five minutes later was Peter clearing his throat.   
  
"Everyone, I know you are all happy Scott's back, but there are a few things we have to settle before Scott can rejoin us. So just hang tight, it will only take a few minutes." Scott looked up at Peter and knew there was no arguing; this had to be done, and the sooner the better. Scott grabbed Shelby's hand and began to pull her with himself. "Scott, I'm sorry, but Shelby can't come."  
  
"Peter," he said whispering. "I need her with me. Please," Scott pleaded with Peter. Peter looked at him and nodded.  
  
"Fine then. I need to talk to Shelby about something anyway," he said and then turned to the rest of the Cliffhangers. "Where's Aubrey?"  
  
Daisy snuck a quick look at Shelby, which confused Scott greatly. "Well, when Shelby left to talk on the phone, he said he was going to finish her chores for her…"  
  
Scott was confused, he looked over to Shelby for confirmation, but her eyes were excruciatingly wide, to the point it scared him. Peter shook his head. "That kid," he mumbled under his breath. "Okay, well when he gets back relay the message that we will be having group in at 1." And with that he walked out of the room, Daisy's outburst forgotten, and everyone staring after him.  
  
Shelby squeezed Scott's hand as they crossed the threshold of Peter's office. There was a camera set up in his office, and a man Shelby had never seen before sitting behind it.   
  
"What's this?" Scott asked Peter as both he and Shelby spotted the man's CPS badge. Shelby could see his temper was going to flare up if the situation wasn't rectified.   
  
"Mr. Brinkston, could you please give us a minute?" Peter asked the man calmly. The man nodded his head and walked out of the office, shutting the door behind him.  
  
"You called CPS on me?" Scott asked, his nostrils flaring. Shelby squeezed his hand again, trying to keep him calm.  
  
"No Scott, I didn't. Look, he was here for a girl earlier. I don't know what happened, but just in case you have something you need to report to CPS, I want them to be here, so you can put this whole thing behind you as quickly as possible."  
  
Shelby could see Scott starting to relax. "Well, I will need them, but I want to tell you what happened first, I… I need to wrap my head around it for a minute."  
  
"That's fine Scott," Peter said in a warm tone. "Sophie, can you please go stall? Or get a kid to?" Sophie smiled and motioned for Peter to look out the door window. The CPS man was talking to one of the female counselors, and they were headed in the direction of the cafeteria. "Well, never mind then. Now Scott, tell me what happened. But only when you're ready."  
  
Shelby nudged Scott on to the couch, and they sat down together in unison. She turned to look at him. "It's okay Scott," she told him smoothly. "Just tell Peter what you told me."  
  
Scott nodded, and then turned to Peter, grasping Shelby's hand tightly. "So Elaine came to get me right. Well, at first I thought she would be the problem. That Landon, her fiancé, would go off on some business trip, and she would, you know… But that wasn't it at all. Elaine even apologized, and I started to hate her less. One day, I asked her why she had brought me to live with her. She told me she felt so bad about what she had done, something about becoming a different person, I don't know, maybe she found God or something… Anyway, and she said that Landon, that he said he wasn't going to spend money for me to be off at some school, and that was why. Well, the first week was fine, I mean, nothing really bad happened. But then, once Elaine had started going back to work, Landon came home, and I was on the phone with Shelby, and he made me hang up. We got into this fight, like a verbal fight you know… and he started making all these rules and regulations. Like dinner, and how you had to be there at a certain time, and… I was a few minutes late to dinner, and that is when all the real trouble started. We got in to an argument, and he ended up hitting me. Elaine, she tried to stop him, but he beat her too. It was like that constantly… Elaine would try to calm him down, but he would just get madder, and madder. Pretty soon it was happening every day…" Scott trailed off, and his voice began to crack as Shelby saw a silent tear trickle down his cheek. "Then this morning, he got mad at me because I didn't wake up early enough…. The night before I had gotten all my belongings together and stuffed them a bag that I hid in the closet. When, when he started yelling, I knew I couldn't take it anymore. Before he could hit me, I got in one good punch, then I grabbed my bag and ran, it was the only thing I knew I could do…"  
  
Once he had stopped, Shelby wrapped her arms tightly around Scott, and started rocking him back and forth slowly as sobs erupted from him. Shelby looked over at Sophie, and saw that she was wiping tears away, as was Peter. "Scott, I want you to know I am proud of you. I know you never turned to drugs during this hard time, and I know that you tried to do the right thing. You're a good kid Scott, and I know that we are going to be able to get a judge to grant us custody of you."  
  
Scott looked up, and Shelby could see relief in his eyes. He gave Shelby a hug, and then stood up. "I have something that might be able to help my 'cause.'" Scott pulled his shirt up slowly, and Shelby could see big, violent purpling bruises all around his stomach and back. Silent tears sprung to her eyes; she knew she wouldn't be able to comprehend his pain, and it killed her. He turned to Shelby. "The only thing that kept me going was you, and I don't know how I could ever thank you."  
  
Now big, watermelon tears formed in Shelby's eyes. Scott wrapped his arms tightly around her, and she was lost for the moment. Set off a drift. "I love you so much," I whispered softly in his ear.  
  
"I love you more," he whispered back, just as quietly. Finally, Shelby pulled back, and looked at Scott, smiling.   
  
"Not that I am not happy to see you guys back again, but Scott, the CPS agent cannot stay here forever. Oh, and Shelby, don't worry about your shuns. We'll just say it was hormones or something…" Peter said trailing off.  
  
"Thanks Peter," Shelby said with a laugh, as the CPS man walked through the door.  
  
"Are we ready?" The CPS guys asked.  
  
"Yeah," Scott said confidently. "I am."  
  
"I'm so happy you're here to stay," Shelby told Scott as they sat together on the docks.  
  
"Mmm," Scott murmured, his mind was busy thinking, thinking about that Aubrey kid. "Shelby?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"What's the deal with Aubrey, or whatever?"  
  
Scott could feel Shelby tensing up. "I don't know, I never got around to asking him."  
  
Scott was starting to get antsy, did something happen between Shelby and him? "No, I mean what's the deal with the two of you?"  
  
Shelby's whole body tightened up. "It's… look Scott, I don't want to lie to you, so I am just going to tell you the truth. When you were gone, I thought I was becoming interested in Aubrey. Nothing happened between the two of us or anything, it was just thoughts. But those thoughts were wrong. I was just feeling empty because you were gone, and I wanted to fill that emptiness. Now that you're back I can see that. I love YOU Scott, you are the one guy in this world that means everything to me, and I would never be able to breath without you. I love you Scott."  
  
"Shelby, I'll never leave you again, I love you too much." Scott smiled; for once Shelby was being completely honest with him, and she loved him. Him.  
  
Author's Note: Hey faithful readers, what's up? Well, I am quite aware that this chapter is kind of long, but I just thought it should all be tied up in this chapter. I am seriously considering writing a sequel to this story, and if you think that is a good idea, then please review and tell me. It won't be like Scott going back to live with Elaine or anything, it will just like continue to go with flow and stuff, well, it is hard to explain, but anyway. Well, we have been through some bumpy times, and some times when we never thought this would get finished, but together we made it to the end. Thanks for all that you have given me.  
  
Signing Off,  
  
mR.peRSonALiTY 


End file.
